Digital! Gx
by Star Children
Summary: Come with me and my partner as we go through Duel Academy and meet new friends and see what the year throws at us. We are ready for a journey of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

**Star: New story!**

 **Kerry: And this is what I called binge watching anime.**

 **Star: Maybe, but it's a nice to type something else while editing all the other stories that are being redone at the moment.**

 **Kerry: Well you have been doing a lot of that so I'm guessing this is a break story?**

 **Star: For now, yes. I just want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.**

 **Kerry: True, I'm supporting this one. It's a nice turn to what you are usually typing.**

 **Star: Please review and remember I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or Digimon.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

I was running for dear life at this point and I know I will be in so much trouble for being late!

" _Dear Ra, please help me kill my alarm clock!"_ I cried as I felt a struggle as from my jacket as little paws scratch the back of my legs. Cruse the fact I am wearing a skirt. This day could not possibly get any better.

A small yellow fox mange to climb on my head, clinging on for dear life, "I woke you up three times and each time you said you were getting up." A stern voice told me as a she scolds me for sleeping, "And each time you believe me when I said those words?" I scolded back at Viximon as I heard her sigh at me and then cried when I ran into someone.

I ended up falling on my butt as Vixi landed in my lap. I was rubbing my butt as I picked her up and bow to the person I ended up hitting, "I'm so sorry!" as the person chuckled at me and Viximon cried out; happy to see the person.

I opened my eyes to see the one person in the world that I called Godfather, "Running late? You know your father doesn't like that kiddo." He said as he patted my head and picked up my fallen cards of the ground and handed it back to me.

I gave him my goofy smile and a thumbs up, "No need to worry Yugi. I got this exam in the bag." Well hand now after he gave me back my deck. He laughed as he walked off and I turned to him, "Good luck, we are all rooting for you sweetheart."

I smile as my watch went off with words showing on the screen, "Get a move on it girl!" and I screamed as Vixi tugged at my hair, "We need to move fast." She said as she climbs back on my head and I took off, trying to put my deck back in my pocket.

I finally made it to Kaiba dome as one of the officals called to two girls about the no shows, "Wait, Jaden Yuki isn't a no show." As Viximon jump on the railing and I climb up.

I picked her up to carry her as I sign off saying I was present for the duel and walked in. I looked at the number they gave me saying I will be called to duel.

I looked around, looking for my parents or where they will be at and then realize they would be in her father office, overlooking the duel arena and I ran to elevator that would lead to it. I ended up passing a few people who gave me confusing looks, I didn't care to much about them.

I ran into the office where I saw my mother sitting in her father's desk chair watching the duels and her father standing, watching with an emotionless look. He turned to me when he heard me coming close, "Your late." My father, Seto said.

He wore his white business suit with the blue shirt and blue tie. I looked into his eyes to see anything to lead me being an lecture and saw his eyes soften as he sigh. I walked over to them and handed Viximon to my mother, Serenity. She was a purple summer dress that went to her knees and had a ruffle top.

I saw her hugged Viximon as the fox rubbed her face, "Oh Vixi, you are just a cutie!" she cried as she stood to stand with her family. I laugh, feeling sorry for Viximon and turn to my father, "I'm ready for this duel, dad. I will beat whoever you give me." I said giving him my signature pose.

I was wearing a red spaghetti strap under my dark blue jacket. My skirt matching the color of my jacket as my white socks went to my thighs as I fixed my black combat boots and smile.

Seto though on who could be my opponent when I heard my number was called and yelp, "Got a duel to go!" I bolted as I left them standing there.

"Don't worry master Seto, Jaden can handle anything that can be thrown at her." Viximon told the older man as all three of them though about how Viximon joined their lives in a year, "Yes, but hopefully it won't end up being her drag to save the world." Serenity said as she hugged the fox close to her and hugged her husband arm, watching their daughter running to the duel field.

I panted as I stood at the side I was supposed to be on, duel disk on my right arm. I saw my opponent was being helped by the two girls that were in the front of the building to put on this weird looking duel disk.

The blond ponytailed man looked dead at me and I cringe, now realizing it was a dude, not a girl, "What is your name?" I bow at the anger in his voice, "Um, Jaden Yuik, sir." "Well, um Jaden Yuik, you better be a good duelist to have to waste my time with someone who didn't show up at the proper time for her duel exam."

"Well professor I will show you I am not a no show and will show you how good of a duelist I am that you will rethink of me not being a waste of time." I said to him as I shoved my deck in the slot of my duel disk as I saw the students who were already in the school gasp at my boldness, "I have you know, I have a Ph.D in dueling, so its Doctor to you." And he put his deck in his duel slot.

While the duel went on and he got rid of my only monster I had on the field, I knew it would be a luck of the drawn to pull something out now. As I drew my card, I saw it was a card I don't even own, but only one man does and I smile, _"Thanks Yugi."_ And played it.

"Yugi gave her that card?" Serenity question as she let Viximon on her shoulder and Seto watch the match, "My question is why is this man is not using the regulated duel instructed decks that was assigned to the staff?" he will have a talk with this man later.

I ended up winning the duel and giving Doctor Crowler my signature pose, "That's game teach!" and the man's face was red with anger as all of the students cheered for me. I waved to the crowed and looked at the card that Yugi gave to me; Winged Kuriboh and shook my head, thinking I saw the picture move.

I ended up going back to my parents and smile, "See, I told you I can do it." I said as Viximon jump back into my arms as she praised me for winning, "There was no doubt, you are a Kaiba." My father said to me as he gave me a small smile, which I took as a sign that he is proud of me and my mother hugged me, "Oh the house is going to be so much empty without both of you." And I hugged her back.

 **A few days later….**

I ended up putting down Viximon so she can say her goodbyes to the other Digimon and I stood in front of them, "Man, I can't believe you are really going away for the year." Davis said as put his hands behind his head, "I will be back for holidays." I reassured him as I placed my hands behind my back.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen while you are at the academy." Cody said worry as smile at him, knowing how much of a worry person he is when it comes to his friends. He is getting better that's for sure, "If anything happens Viximon will be there to help me." I said as I looked at Viximon on top of Veemon's head.

"But you will be the only kid who has a Digimon. No one on that island knows what that is." Yolei said with her hands on her hips as she scold me, like I was the one that did something bad, "Stop judging people Yolei, it's not nice." I told her, giving her my Kaiba glare and she sigh.

"Jaden will be fine. She can handle what can be throw at her" Ken said as TK nodded, "Yeah, if it wasn't for her and Vixi, we might not have been able to save the world." I smile as both boys took my side and defended me, "Plus, if she needs anything, we are one portal away." Kari stated as I hugged her and she hugged me back. She was like a sister to me.

We talked for a bit longer when the announcer said it was time to board, "See you guys!" as I picked up Viximon and ran to my terminal.

 **On the plane…**

"Is this seat taken?" I turned to a blue haired boy and smile, "No it isn't." I picked up Viximon and placed her on my lap. He sat in the middle seat, "I'm Syrus Truesdale nice to meet you."

"And I am Jaden Yuki, please to meet you Syrus." I introduced myself to the blue hair boy as he reaches for Viximon. I felt her stiffen up and then sniff Syrus's hand and the licked his fingers, making him smile, "Who's this?" "Vixi." I stated since I had this huge talked with my mom and dad about Viximon.

She was aloud on the island after dad explain to the Chancellor of the school about what Viximon was. When I asked dad about lying about being a house pet, he told me the Chancellor was an old friend and he would never lie to the man and I never push the matter. So only the Chancellor only knew about Viximon being a Digimon, not a common house pet.

I watch Syrus pet her gently as a black hair teen walked over to where we sat, "Ah there you are Sryus." I heard his British accent as Syrus turn to face the boy, "Oh hey Bastion." He said as he waved to the boy to sit with us.

He took the last seat where he was close to the aisle, "Hi, my name is Jaden Yuki and this fox is Vixi." I said as I held Viximon up to show the black hair boy. He smiled, "Bastion Misawa, please make your acquaintance." He said as he looked at us and then reached, palm out for Viximon to sniff, to which she licked and he sigh, happy to be accepted by her.

"She doesn't bite people unless she knows you are hostile to her." As I watch Bastion pet her gently and she was cooing over the feel. I giggle at the fact that she was being spoiled at this very moment.

I ended up falling asleep after talking for ten minutes and Vixi ended up with one of the two boys.

I was shaken awake by Vixi and picked her up as I watch the island got closer for us to land on. I smile as I was finally able to be on the island that my father had created for duelist to be number one in the pro leagues.

And because of this feeling, Vixi knew I was excited because this is going to be the year, without the help of my family name, I will be able to live a life without no one treating me the boss's daughter. And without that, I can do whatever I want, well whatever Vixi tells me what I can or can't do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: Chapter TWO!**

 **Kerry: Yay! New Chapter!**

 **Star: Generalhyna we are open for suggestions.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

After we arrive the on the island, after we collected are uniforms for us to wear, I found an opening in the forest for Vixi, "Okay Viximon, are you ready?" as I held my light purple D-3 to her.

"Viximon digivolve to…..Renamon!" I watch the yellow two-legged fox stood before me. She wore purple sleeves with the yin-yang symbols on each. She only has three fingers as her claws. Her white fur on her tip of her tail as well as her neck, stomach and feet. She has these purple swirls near her knees.

I nodded and she nodded back when I held the digivice out to her.

"Renamon digivolve to….Kyubimon!" I smile as I rubbed her fur and hugged her nose. She was a yellow nine-tailed fox with blue fire coming from the tip of her tails and paws. She had this red and white ribbon type thing around her neck as it blends with her white mane, "Like I promise." I laugh as I saw Kyubimon stretch and ran off to run around in the forest for the day so I can go to the school.

I was wearing the Female Slifter Red Uniform which was the Obelisk Blue Female Uniform, the only difference was, my skirt was white and my collar area was red. I wore the red boots that they gave me, but I am not too sure if they will let me wear my combat shoes.

I sat with Syrus on the statue as we looked at our new PDA, looking at what dorm we were in, "Looks like I'm Slifer Red, what about you Jaden." I looked at him. He was wearing his Slifer Red Uniform, "Yeah, Slifer as well." I wonder why I was put in Slifer since all girls should go to Obelisk Blue.

"What dorm are you in?" I asked Bastion as he walked by, "Let see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. Looks like I'm in the Ra dorm." He said sarcastically as I puff my cheeks, "Ever though I was color blind maybe." I said as I closed my eyes, cross my arms and turn away from the boy.

I open my eyes as I saw a blush come from the boys' face as he rubbed the back of his head, "Are you color blind?" I laugh at him and Syrus, "No, but I could have been."

I saw the boy sigh and stood up, "Come on Syrus, let go checked out the dorm." I said as I walked towards the Slifer dorm, "See you later Bastion." Syrus said as we both wave to him.

 **A few minutes later…..**

We made it to the dorm, "It's like a shack. An outhouse." Syrus said with a face of misery on and I sort of laugh as I tilt my head to the side, "It's alright, Sy. Look the view is worth it." I said as I turned him to the ocean with my hands on his shoulders. Syrus head drop and I sigh, "By the way, where is Vixi?" he asked as we climb the stairs.

I turn my head just in time to see Renamon from the bottom of the stairs and I mouth, "Not yet." As I made hand motions telling her 'don't come yet.' And she disappears into the shadows.

"She is with the nurse. She is being check after the flight to the island." I lied to him as I follow him to his room. He open the door, "Its so dark in here." I said as I open the curtains, "Better." "They were close for a reason."

"Ahh!" Syrus and I held each other as an older male rise from under the covers to stared down at us, "It's a koala!" I yelled as he closed his ears, "Will you shut up damnit." He said as I let go of Syrus and saw a red blush on his face.

"Sorry, it's that you scared us." I bow at him and he grunted, "Why are you here? Aren't girls supposed to be in Obelisk? Unless…" he trailed as he looked at my chest. I turned around to find something to throw at him, "Pervert!" and threw a book at him, hitting him in the face, "Ouch!"

"And the name is Jaden Yuki!" I said with my hands on my hips, "And this is Syrus Truesdale, he is your new roommate." "Chumley." The male said as he went back under the covers to sleep.

We exited the room to see my room, "Wow, so I guess it's just me in this room." Perfect, in a way, Renamon won't have to worry about being caught by anyone. My room was big with a bed, desk, dresser and a small sink with a small fridge.

"How high did you score to even be put in this dorm?" Syrus asked as I flip the light switch on and open the curtains, "Honestly, I don't remember at all." And Syrus anime fall and I laugh.

We ended up leaving the dorm since he didn't want to see Chumley and I wanted to explore the school.

I saw Renamon became Viximon as she walked over to me, "Hey you know it's too dangerous for you to walk around like this. You should had waited till I picked you up from the nurses' office." I said and I could see Vixi giving me a look that said, 'Really.' As she jumped on Syrus' head.

"it looks like she is mad at you." He said as his eyes looked up to the fox, "She is, but I think it was because I took too long to get her." I said as I petted her and laugh.

We walked into the Obelisk arena, "Wow to be able to duel in a place like this." I stated.

My father told me the Obelisk arena was use for important duels. He is currently working on upgrades to the arena itself to make it where we don't need duel disks to play cards. It's a work in progress in the testing labs, but I can't wait to see how he does all of it.

Viximon ended up jumping on my head as I heard voices, "Beat it slackers, this is Obelisk turf." I turn to see two Obelisk students and Syrus gulped at the sudden presents from them, "We were just leaving right Jaden?" he was grabbing my arm, trying to pull me away. I was going to let him lead me out but….

"Hey Chazz it's that Jaden chick." One of them yelled to his black hair friend. I looked to the boy name 'Chazz' and want to face palm so badly. He wore the Male Obelisk Blue Uniform.

If I would have known a Princeton was in this school, I would have made an appearance of Judai Jaden Kaiba and crush him with an iron fist. But I held myself, plotting on how I could get him good.

"I've been wanting to duel you since the entrance exam when you beat Dr. Crowler. Let see if you won by skilled or by luck." He said as he walked over to me. He was a little taller than, but I didn't make him feel better about him, "Is that a challenge?" I step up to him as I heard Viximon growled at him.

My Kaiba pride was being question by a Princeton. How embarrassing if my father was to see this, "Chazz, stop pestering other dorm students." A girl voice was heard and Chazz turned his head to the girl, "Alexis, you are just in time to see me mop the floor with a slacker." He said as I curled my hand into a fist, _"No, I can't do that."_ And relaxed my fist as the boys walked off, laughing.

I turned to the girl, "Sorry, not all us Obelisk are like those three." The girl, Alexis was wearing the Obelisk Female Uniform like I was. The only difference is; her skirt was blue not white, her collar was blue not red, and her boots were blue, not red. Her blond hair reached to her midback, "No worries, oh I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you. This is Vixi and Syrus." I said as Viximon coo to the girl and Syrus had a blush on his face.

"You might want to head back, the dinner is about to start." The girl said as she petted Viximon and smile at the fox, "Your right, thanks Alexis. Come on Sy." I said as I took off, "Wait up Jaden, Vixi!"

We walked to the dorm, "Jaden, you looked like you wanted to punch him." Syrus said as he got my attention from my trailed of thoughts, "Sorry, I can't stand bullies like them. They make me so mad." I stated as I stop.

Viximon hopped into my arms and looked at me. I though back all the times I was treated because of my last name; Kaiba. I maybe their daughter, but the name callings and mean things they say to me, I couldn't stand it. I hated that.

Syrus frowned at me and then I smile, "Don't worry Sy, in this school, we duel to settle our differences with a duel." I said, giving him my signature pose. I could tell I made him feel better because he was laughing as he saw Viximon was struggling to get out of my grip.

She jumps out and landed on Syrus's head and glared at me, "See, she scolds me for everything, like I'm the bad guy." I said as I put my hands behind my head and walked off, listening to Syrus laugh at me as he picked Viximon off of his head and held her in his arms.

When the dinner was over, we went back into Syrus's room. I sat on the floor with my legs underneath me and Viximon in Syrus's bed, eyes watching us.

"Professor Banner can cook." I said as I took the tea cup from him, "Thanks." He placed a bowl in front of Viximon, hoping she would accept it. It was a type of berries she loves to eat.

"Want some tea Chumley?" he asked the older boy who was in bed, "Tea makes you wet the bed." And I saw the face of defeat, "Doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it." I said as I took a sip of my tea.

I heard a beep, and open my PDA to see dad sent me an e-mail, asking how was I doing. I e-mailed him back telling not to worry. And then saw a video mail from Chazz, challenging me to an anti-duel.

"If that was Chazz then you might as well not go. He is an Obelisk and all he will do is make fun of you." Chumley said as I stood up, grabbing Syrus hand, "Let's go show that snob the duel he is ready to lose." And dragged him, "Jaden, we should be backing down from the duel, its illegal." Syrus stated as Viximon jump on his shoulder.

We ran to the arena, duel disk in hand, "Ready to lose slacker?" Chazz said as I stood on the opposite of him, "I about to ask you the same Chazz." I said with confidence.

As the duel went, Alexis ended up showing up to watch and explain some of Chazz's cards to Syrus and Viximon when she glared at Chazz.

The duel stop due to security was closing in, causing me to lose my chance to win and show Chazz who's boss, "Come on Jaden, stop being stubborn." Syrus pushed me as we were now outside by the front entrance of the school.

"I was this close to winning Sy." I showed him my thumb and index finger were pinch almost close to each other and crossed my arms. Alexis has Viximon in her arms and I could see her shaking her head at me.

"From what I could see you were going to lose Jaden." Alexis said I shake my head at her, "With this, he was done with." I held my Monster Reborn card and saw her gasp. It was true, I would have stomp Chazz down with my Flame Wingman.

Viximon jump onto my shoulder as we wave to the blonde girl, "Have a good night Lex." I said to her.

 **A few minutes later…**

"See you in class Sy." I told him goodnight as we hugged and he petted Viximon one last time for the night. When I closed the door to my room, Viximon gave me her look, "Oh come one, do you blame me Vixi?" I said as she jumps down and landed on my desk as I took off my boots.

"If you keep this up, people will know you are Master Seto daughter. You need to stay calm when you are in a situation like that." She said as I undo and took off my school shirt. I wore a black spaghetti strap underneath it.

"I know, it just how he puts himself up. Makes me want to have you use your Diamond Storm on him." I stated as I fixed my bra strap and changed my skirt into a white pajamas pants that has the Yin-yang symbols litter all over them.

I fixed my black spaghetti strap shirt and walked over to the curtains, "How did you enjoy the run?" I been wanting to ask her since I wasn't able to go with her.

"It was refreshing to say. I never had a good run like that since the Digital World." She said as she looked at my schedule of the classes I will be taking this year, "That's good, next time I will have to join." I said as I sat in the rolling chair to look at it as well.

I frown as I saw the one class I never thought I would take, "Damnit, why did I do so well in the written part of that test. I should have played dumb." Viximon smile at my fail when I thought I would be taking the freshmen class. I slam my head on the desk and I could hear Viximon laugh at me as she jumps down and into the bed.

She gets the pillow for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star: Chapter THREE!**

 **Kerry: You are a roll right now.**

 **Star: It's like you said, it's different from what I am usually typing.**

 **Kerry: You are putting a lot when you are on a roll.**

 **Star: You know it.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

I was sitting next to Syrus in class as Alexis was answering a question for Dr. Crowler, "Very good, Alexis. I expected nothing more from an Obelisk." He said as he clasps his hands together. "Of course." She sat down as I felt Viximon poke her head from my lap to look over the desk I was sitting in.

When Dr. Crowler found out she will be joining us for the year, he demands I leave her outside, but then Chancellor Sheppard appear on the screen behind him, telling him she was aloud in the class, causing her to flick her tail at him.

"Now who to question next." He said as he scanned the room, looking in my direction as held my chin in my hand, bored out of my mind, "Truesdale." He stated, causing Syrus to jerk upward after he has his name called, "What is a Field spell?" and the smaller boy began to sweat, "It's a thing that affects the thing with the-"

"Come on even a newbie duelist knows that!" someone yelled from behind me. Everyone laugh at this and cause the boy to seat down, "Oh man I mess up." I needed to step in, "Can someone tell me what a Field spell? Other than a Slifer slacker."

"You know teach, I'm a Slifer and I beat you with a Field spell. A spell you didn't even know. And to put it on top of it all." I said as I stood up to show my Winged Kuriboh to him, "Let alone a one star monster. And you thought I was cheating when I didn't lose life points." I turn to show the card to the rest of the class, as everyone burst out laughing even harder this time, not at Syrus but at Chrowler.

I sat down and have Syrus a peace sign to him as I felt Vixi smile at me and and showed Syrus some love, letting him know it is okay.

I caught Crowler from the corner of my eyes as he bit down on his handkerchief.

When his class was done, it was our Dorm Leader, Professor Banner. Vixi and the cat he has, Pharaoh, were not on good terms right now. If she has her way, she would kill the cat as Renamon. Because of this I have to keep a tighter grip on her today as the cat roamed over to us, "Thanks Jaden." Syrus whisper to me.

"For what?" I asked as I felt Vixi growled, _"Oh boy."_ "For sticking up for me."

I saw Banner turn his head to us and I shush him, "I may have to do it again."

"Syrus, can you grab Pharaoh?" the boy jerked upward, "Ph-Pharaoh?" the older man laugh, "Unless you don't mind being a scratching post for him." Syrus jump a little as the cat rubbed against him and trained his eyes on Vixi, "Oh no…" and the cat pounce at Vixi.

Viximon jump out of my arms just in time and was now on the ground in front of my desk, ready to Digivolve, "No!" I jump out of my seat, catching the fox before she glowed and jump on the desk Banner was using to teach.

Pharaoh was picked up by the teacher and I sigh when the cat calmed down, "I thought we may have to called the nurse." Banner said as I sweat drop and jump off his desk. I sat with Sy to look if Viximon was hurt.

"Is Vixi okay?" Syrus said as he petted the fox's head, "She fine, a little scared, but who can blame her." I said as I held her close to my face. Banner ended up letting class out early to Viximon can get out of there.

"Is she okay?" Alexis looked at Viximon eyes, "Well she is smaller than Pharaoh." Bastion said as he held and looked at the fox for any damage that I might have miss. I was so happy no blood was spilled from that.

Bastion handed me back Vixi and we parted ways. They were all on their way to lunch, but I couldn't leave until the end of my next hour, a senior class.

I enter the class and saw that everyone was looking at me and smiled nervously, "Hi, is this Advance Dueling 189?" I asked with my schedule in my hand and Viximon on my shoulder.

Mostly all the students were Obelisk, except a few Ra. I enter and saw the teacher looked up from his notes, "Yes, this is, and you must be Ms. Yuki?" I nodded as I began to walk down the stairs, "You will be sitting in desk E8. I am guessing you just got out of your other class?"

I found my seat and put down my bookbag, "Yes sir, I will be joining in a little late for the time being." I bow to the teacher, "Open your textbook to 394. I didn't get to far into the chapter. But I will accept that you will get notes from your classmates." He said as I sat down.

My seat was literally next to the stairs so I kept my bookbag close. Vixi sat in my lap as I open the book he was talking about and my notebook. Within in a few minutes, I was already ignoring his voice, too tired to pay attention.

I looked over to see my classmate to my right. He was an older Obelisk with dark blue hair that was long. He kept his eyes trained to the teacher as he somewhat took notes, "It's rude to stare." I jerked my head back to the teacher and Viximon jump on the desk to look at my notebook to see I didn't write anything and began to scold me.

I laugh nervously at her, "Sorry Vixi." I whisper to her as she sighs at me, shaking her head at me. A few minutes' past and I ended looked back at the boy again, "You are the kid that beat Crowler aren't you." He said as I looked down at my book, "Yeah, I am. Jaden Yuki." I whisper at him, "Zane Truesdale." He said back.

I heard the door behind me close as we both whisper at each other.

When the bell finally rang, I put my stuff back into my bag, let Vixi climb on my shoulder and walked out the classroom, I hurry to the lunchroom and saw my friends sitting around, well Alexis wasn't around. I only have ten minutes to eat before gym class began

We all talked as we enjoy the company and Vixi ate her berries. I will have to asked Syrus where did he find them.

 **In Gym Class….**

I was with the other students as we stood in the gym. We all were looking like little soldiers, wearing the same color uniform, which was lavender. It was a jacket zip up and the boys were wearing shorts that were close to their knees as the girls were wearing short that went mid-thigh. Vixi went to stay by the sidelines as we waited for the teacher, _"Where the hell is Syrus?"_

"Hello and welcome to gym class. My name is Fontaine, are you ready to sweat?" and I sweat drop at her as she blew her whistle, as she made us run around the gym. Syrus ended right next to me, barely hanging on, "Sy, your late." I said as I slow my run for him, "I lost….my…..way to…..class." he panted as I pushed him, "We got this Sy, come on." And I took off, with him trying to keep up.

After it was finally over, we all return to the locker room. I open my locker to changed back into my Slifer uniform as Vixi jump onto the bench that was behind me. I grabbed my skirt to find an envelope with my name on it. I turn to Vixi and gave it to her as she held it in her mouth as I put on my skirt and then boots.

I closed my locker, zip up my shirt, fixed the red collar, and grabbed my bookbag. Vixi let me grabbed the envelop from her mouth as she jumps on head, "Be careful Jaden, who knows what is in there." Vixi said as we walked out the room and into the busy hallway.

We headed to Slifer dorm so I can get back to my room. Syrus has detention due to being late to gym class. As I open the door, I open the envelop as Vixi jump on my desk and I drop my bookbag by the door.

"From the moment, I saw your duel against Dr. Crowler, I couldn't help but notice you in class." I read as I took off my boots and walked over to the desk to sit in the chair, "I fell in love…..Wait what!?"

"What does it say?" Vixi asking me, trying to see, "I fell in love with you the moment you sat next to me. Meet me by the Obelisk Blue Dorm so we can see each other. I want to tell you more on how I feel about you. Oh f-ing Ra! It's from Zane!" I showed the note to Vixi and she gasp, knowing I wasn't kidding her by the name.

"It's a trick. You know Master Seto has rules about this." She said as she patted the note. I could feel my face burn and stood up fast, knocking my chair down as I ran to the sink, throwing what in my face. I wanted to get the heat off of me.

My first love note and it might be a fake, "It's a trick. The 'Zane' we meet and the 'Zane' in this letter are two different people. It's hard to believe this note." She said as I dried my face with a towel. I picked up the chair and sat back in it, "To think, my first fake love note. Wait till mom and dad—wait, dad so cannot know about this note!" I threw open the desk drawer threw the note in there and slam it shut.

I grab my notebook and book to look at the notes Zane ended up giving me, "See the handwriting doesn't even match. It's like another girl's handwriting." Vixi reassure me as I try to focus on what he wrote in the class.

 **A few hours later…**

I walked into the lunchroom, Viximon in my arms as I joined Syrus and Chumley for dinner, "Hey Sy, how was detention?" I said as I sat down across from them and set Vixi on the table. She was eating the berries Syrus gave to her, "Let's just say I won't be late for the gym class again." He said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

We talked for some more about the day as Chumley left as he doesn't want to be involve, "What's his problem?" I asked as looked over my deck, "Chumley failed and he doesn't like being with anyone. This is the second time he is repeating his senior year." I blink feeling sorry for the boy.

I ended up telling Syrus about the fake love note, "Wait, from who?" he asked. He followed me to my room. I open the drawer that held the note. Viximon was sitting on the bed, "It's from a senior name Zane Truesdale. Is he he family to you?" I said as I saw him read the note and saw his face drop.

"If this is my brothers feeling, then I really don't know who he really is." He said as he kept staring at the note. I reach for the notes Zane gave me from class, "Is this his handwriting?" and he compare the notes.

I told him I am taking an advance class, "These notes are Zane handwriting. But the love note isn't. Oh well, wait, our last name is misspelled." He showed me how the last name was supposed to spell, "The 'e' and 's' are switch. My brother knows how to spell our last name." he confirm it; it was a fake.

I stole a glance at Vixi and knew she was giving me that 'I told you so look.' I sigh and took the note back from Syrus, "Oh well, a girl can dream." I put it back into the drawer and closed it.

I told Syrus goodnight as he exited the room. I changed into my sleepwear and climb into bed, "Don't give me that." I told Viximon and we felled asleep.

I was being shaken and I woke up, to see Viximon in my face, "I smell a Digimon in the area." And jump out of bed. I turn to looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. I groan, wondering what Digimon escape from the Digital World.

I went to my closet and grabbed my clothes. I put on black skinny jeans that has rips where my knees are shown. I threw on a black selveeless mid-drift. I slid on my black combat boots I wore to the entrance exam. Grab my light purple D-3 Digivice and the bag I had my laptop in and threw open the door.

The door close behind me as Viximon jump from my shoulders into the air.

"Viximon digivolve to…. Renamon!"

"Where?" I said as I ran, trying to keep up with her. She was taking me to the lighthouse, "There." She said as she pointed from the cliff that oversaw the lighthouse. I saw a figure all too well, "Zane." I said as we rushed downward to the older man.

We stood behind the Digimon, knowing it hasn't heard us, "What is that Renamon?" I said as watch it glare at Zane, "Betamon, an amphibian. They are gentle, but once anger, they emit Dengeki Biririn from their bodies. So I would stay away from it."

Renamon jumped into the air, doing a front flip, "Diamond Storm!" she cried as sharp objects appear and launch forward; her attack hitting her target. Zane saw me run forward to get in between him and Betamon.

"How did you get here?" I asked the Digimon and it shot electrics at me. I jump backwards, moving Zane with me to the ground as the attack miss, "That's was the Dengeki Biririn attack." I said as picked myself up and Renamon as she got ready for another attack.

She lifted her left arm into the air as a ghostly fire appear on her claw, "Power Paw!" she strikes Betamon, causing it to cry.

I reach for my laptop, shoved it into Zane's hands, and began typing. I lifted my D-3 Digivice, "Jaden!" Renamon yelled, "Digiport open!" I said as I open a portal to the Digital World, moved out the way, and Renamon threw Betamon towards the laptop, causing it to flash and the Digimon disappear.

I slam the laptop down, making sure the Digimon doesn't get a chance to come through for another attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kerry: It's another chapter!**

 **Star: It's Kerry's turn to say it. My throat hurts too much.**

 **Kerry: It's my day!**

 **Star: *covers ears* I think my ear drums just blew.**

 **Kerry: *hugs Star* Thank you Senpai! And enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Star: We heart you guys.**

I let myself breath and fell to the ground, landing on my butt, and using my arms to lean back. I looked to the sky, trying to find some way to explain to Zane what just happen.

Zane stood in front of me, laptop in hand and kneeled in front of me. I closed my eyes and began breathing in and out, _"Ra, help me now."_ I open my eyes to look to the older man and gave him my goofy smile and my signature fingers, "Gotcha!" and he sweat drop at me.

"It seems to me, your 'little' pet grew up from the time spam we seen each other earlier today." He said as he places my laptop on the ground and stood up to see Renamon fully, "Well, if it was up to me, those berries Sy keeps giving her are a good way to make a big and strong Digimon." I said as I picked up my laptop and put it in my bag.

Renamon moved her left paw to her chest and bow, "My name is Renamon. The form you may know me is my rookie form, 'Viximon.' I stay in that stage more to seem less threating to you humans." She said as she straighten back up.

I got up and yawn, "To think a Digimon like Betamon can come out here. Someone must have open some gate for it." Not all Digimon cares for humans, but don't want to come to our world.

"A what?" Zane asked as he looked at me and then back at Renamon, "Okay, I will tell you what Digimon is, but you have to promise me you cannot tell anyone about this. Please, if people find out about them, they may start to freak out. I don't to cause anyone danger." I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes as I clasp my hands together and held them to my chest.

He sighed and finally nodded, "Fine; you win." He said, giving up and I began to explain what Renamon is.

 **Sometime later….**

"That should wrap about what they really are." I said as I sat on the edge of the lighthouse way. Renamon had ended up jumping on the tip top of the lighthouse to keep a look out for us. She wanted to be sure there was no other Digimon coming.

I was swinging my feet as I let Zane process what I just said. I told him that I was also Seto Kaiba daughter, hoping that maybe it might help him understand how I am able to get away with Renamon being here.

"Please Zane, you got to keep this a secret. If people began to find out about this, I can kiss this kind of life goodbye." I said as I stood up to look him in the eyes.

 **Zane's POV**

I watch as Jaden and Renamon walked back to the Slifer Dorm, no _Judai_. I corrected myself as I though back to what just happen…

" _Please Zane, you got to keep this a secret. If people began to find out about this, I can kiss this kind of life goodbye."_ _I had search her eyes to find a lie in them, but found nothing but the truth in them._

It explains why she has that card, the Winged Kuriboh card. Only one person has that. And it was given to the King of Games after he won a tournament a few years ago, "This year just got a little bit better to say. Judai Kaiba, how will you take the school? By the fury of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, or by the Calm and Collected as a Dark Magician?"

I smile, now wanting to duel this girl to see how much power does she really have in her arsenal.

 **The next morning….**

I woke up as my alarm went off. I groan and hit it off and rolled to my other and try going back to bed. After all that has happen a few hours ago, I didn't even want to go to class today. I heard my phone go off and groan, "Can a girl sleep in for once." I said as I turn to reach it from the floor, which I left there last night.

I saw a message from Zane, _'Judai, I want to say thank you for saving me last night. After what you said last night, I could have easily ended up in the nurses' office.'_

I smile at this and Renamon looked up from her spot from the doorway, "Are going to class today?" she asked, "Nope." Popping my 'p' in the word 'nope.' And she sighs, "If they want a Slifer Slacker, then they will get one."

I texted Zane, asking for notes from the class we shared together. He replied saying he will and I went backed to bed.

Sometime later I heard my door being knocked like crazy and woke up to it. My eyes widen and I saw Renamon go to the window. I got up and open it as she jumps out and I ran to open my door.

I was blinded by the light, trying to see who it was, "The hell…" it turned out to be Chumley, "What do you want?" I asked as I yawn. I wasn't in the mood at this point by the older male. He was shocked that I could get this angry. I was really letting my Kaiba side out now.

"I said what do you want." I though screw the rules and let it out. He wasn't talking and I closed the door on him.

I went back to bed and fell asleep. Sometime later I saw my phone went off from Zane about the notes. We were partner up for a report about dueling partners. I told him I will meet up with him to work with him.

I changed into my Slifer outfit, grabbed my deck, my D-3, my bookbag and walked out the door. It was mid-day, so knowing everyone would be at lunch and Zane was still in class. I saw Renamon at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded.

She went back to being Viximon and hop on my shoulder and I began my walked to the school.

I yawn, knowing tomorrow I was going to receive hell for not coming in today. As I walked down the hallway I was stop by an Obelisk boy who was blocking my path. I try going around him, saying I need to get to class but he grabbed my wrist, "Hey!"

I tried pulling my wrist away from him but he wasn't having it, "Hey now. All I wanted to do it talk." Vixi began growling at the boy as he pushed me up against the wall. He cause me to drop my bookbag and my D-3 felled from my bag.

He kept his gripped on my wrist as he push himself onto me. He was about a foot taller than as he lean his face close to me, "Hey, all I wanted to know if you can show a guy like me a fun time. There are rumors that said you were out really late with Zane." He said his lips closing in to me as his other hand tried to reach for my 'off f-ing limits' area.

I glared, kneed him in the place where the sun will never shine again. He staggers backwards, "You little bitch." He spat at me and tried to go after me. I kicked him with my left heel of my boot right in the chin. He held his chin as I kneeled down, perform a perfect sweep that knocked him off his feet.

It felt like we were in slow motion as I used my right foot to kick him squared in the chest, knocking him to the wall. He slid down the wall and I picked up my D-3 and bookbag. Viximon jumped into my arms and I walked off to where I was meeting with Zane.

I was so pissed by what had happen and I know for a fact my dad was going to find out real soon. I found Zane walking out of the classroom, and saw I was mad all to hell. Today I just wish I was still in bed.

"You look like you just hurt someone." He said and I laugh, "Judai did, and to be clear, I would send him to the deeps parts of the Digital World if I was her." Viximon said as she jumped on his shoulder. I was to anger to hold her as I crossed my arms.

We went to the library to start on the report and I handed him back his notes from yesterday class.

"So, it's about tag team or just dueling in general?" I asked him as I open my laptop and texted booked.

"Dueling partners. How we should handle if we are thrown into a duel. Its due in a few weeks after exams are over." He said and I began to draw Vixi on my notebook. She was sitting on the table, as we talked, "I would say we wait it out for a bit. I want to deal with the exam first." I needed to study first for that.

And Zane help me actually catch up on the class. It turned out, the day freshmen came to the school, the class was starting, "So from this page to this one, it will talk about the advance field spells." He was showing me in my book as I took notes. For once in my life, I wanted to learn.

I reach for my water bottle and knocked my pencil case over to the floor. We both reach for it and our hands touch, "So-sorry." I pulled back and he picked it up. I turned a little bit away from him, trying to cool my face down and calm my racing heart.

" _Oh Ra! Why is this happening!?"_ "Are you okay?" Zane asked as I down my water bottle, hoping it helps my burning face, "Yeah, I just need to drink that's all." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he put down my pencil case and began going through his notes for me.

"We have a test in a few days, so you might need this." He held some papers to show me the works. I took them and began flipping through them, hating each bit as the question became harder and harder to understand, "I doomed!"

I put my head down on the table and felt Vixi beginning to pat on my arm and Zane chuckling at my misery, _"This is just great."_

We got up and I began to put my stuff into my bookbag, "Thanks Zane for tutoring me." I bowed to him with Viximon jumping on my shoulders as I straighten up.

I waved at him and exit the room, with my hand on my cheek as I though back to what happen between us, _"Ra, why am I acting like this?"_

 **Zane's POV**

I saw a folded piece of paper felled on the floor by the door. I walked over to it and picked it up. I open it and began to read it, but only to find out….

"A love note?" I was startled about this, feeling rage over taking me, wanting to know who this person is. I read more and saw the sender name, only to blink, "My last name is misspelled." I flipped it to the back to see what looks like a different handwriting, showing the way my last name should be spelled.

I wonder who would write this to Jaden, _"Judai."_ I reminded myself of the girl real name. I felt my phone go off and a message from the very same I was thinking about, _"Thank you for helping me out. And I am sorry you had to end up knowing about Vixi."_

I smile and shoved my phone back into my pocket and headed back to my dorm to maybe take a nap since I hate waking up for taking classes. But I realize, sleeping would be the last thing on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star: A new chapter to the readers.**

 **Kerry: Do you think people are going to like the last chapter I wrote?**

 **Star: I bet they will. I like it. After all, I couldn't write it due to lack of sleep and work.**

 **Kerry: Good point. But midterms are starting up for me in the next week, so I really need to study.**

 **Star: That's right, so to all of you guys who loves Kerry's last chapter, thank you. She will be out due to midterms. So, she will not be so much involving, but will do some parts to limit herself.**

 **Kerry: Sorry you guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

And the next two months at the academy went by. I was enjoying my time here after my dad found out the boy who tried to take advantage over me. In the end; he was expelled and wasn't to return the school again. And the mid-exams had begun to take effect on everyone.

"Please Slifer God, help me past the exam so I can move on to Ra." Syrus was praying to a poster of Slifter. I turn to the blue hair boy from his desk chair as I held one of my cards, "Sy, you got this. Out of all of us, you have been the one to study the hardest.

It was true, I had to no worries, because one; I was the daughter of Seto Kaiba, two; I already know what's going to be on and three; if I really wanted to, I could throw in the towel and announce I am the Daughter of the academy and call it a day.

But, what would be the point of the reason why I would be here.

But when he heard that this could be the way for him to advance into the next dorm, he study even harder because of that.

Viximon was sitting on the desk, watching Syrus's freak out attack and then her best to relax him, "Oh Vixi, you are better than Pharaoh." Everyone in the Slifer dorm fell in love with Viximon. They loved her better than Banners cat's; Pharaoh.

"Vixi is the best pet to have." Syrus said as he petted her on the head and feed her a berry. So as it turns out, the fake loved note I got a couple of months ago; disappear from my room. I blamed Viximon for it but she stated she didn't do it.

So the question was: who the hell broke into my room?

 **The next morning…**

"You said you were getting up each time your alarm went off." Viximon said as she tried to keep her grip on my shoulder as I made a dash like hell to the school, "And you believed me each time?" I grabbed her and held her in my arms as I ran.

Dad ended up telling me that I must be present for the duel to actually pass the exam, which I though he was joking, but realize he was serious about it. He knew I was smart for the written part, so when I turn it in, it will be written off. I could teach circles around the teachers.

When I enter Banner's classroom I saw Syrus was sleeping, "If this was an oral exam, you will pass hands down Sy." I said as I woke him up by shaking him. He freaked out and began anime cry when he saw me and I showed him his right cheek had ink with my makeup mirror I had in my bag.

"Will you keep it down! Some of us actually plan on passing.!" I turn to Chazz and give him goofy smile and rubbed the back of my head, "I always plan on passing, but it doesn't usually follow the plan." "Jaden, please come collect your test."

I turn to run to the teacher, "Okay!" he handed me my test and I ran back to my desk and began writing, but a few minutes later, I felt my eyes close and slept.

I was being shaken awake and open my eyes, "Finally you are awake." Bastion said as I yawn and stretched my arms, "Nothing beats better than an afternoon power nap." Vixi scolded me and I smiled at her and held her in my arms, "You need to live a little girl."

"Oh great, I just failed." Syrus said and I patted his head, "No worries, I'm sure you passed." I looked around, wondering where was everyone at, "They are at the card shack. Word got around new card came in for the duel exam of the examination."

I felt my eye twitch when he just used exam in two different spellings in the same sentence, "Great, now I am not going to past the duel." Syrus said and I grabbed his hand, "Come on! Let's find us some new cards."

We ran to the card shop, "Sorry, all new booster packs are gone, except for this one." The lady behind the desk slid a pack to us, "You take it Sy." I reassure the boy, "After all, you keep giving those berries to Vixi."

I walked to nice patch of grass that had trees covering the sun as it overlooks the ocean. Viximon was siiting down, and I sat down on the grass and turn on Facecam to video chat with mom, "Hello honey, hang on… _Seto! Its Judai!"_ " I heard a door open and footsteps.

Viximon at this point was sitting down in my lap to be part of the chat, "He's coming. How are you and Vixi doing over there?" Mom asked me that all the time while we are here.

"We are fine. Just finish the written exam ten or so minutes ago. My Duel exam will began in a couple of hours." I said, "I already contacted Sheppard about the written part. All you need to do is duel." Dad said, "Master Seto, Judai has been-" I cover her mouth and moved her away.

Dad eyebrow went up as I moved the phone away from our face and gave Vixi a look, "Judai?" I put the video chat up, "Sorry, Vixi was caught on something."

I saw dad eyes soften, "Sweetheart, I will be watching the duel from here. Make the Kaiba name proud." I nodded to him, "Don't worry dad, I will make you proud." I smiled at him, "We love you baby girl." Mom said and the video ended.

I turn my attention to Vixi and glared at her, "Vixi, why do you keep on trying." I asked her and she gave me her looked, "If you don't tell him, he will find out the hard way." She jumped into my arms, "I don't want to see you get in trouble." She finally said to me.

I smiled at her, knowing that she doesn't say things like this. But when she does, it at her most worry state, "Hey I got a duel to win. Cheer me on?" I held her to my face view and pulled her face to mine, "Always." She and I rubbed our cheek together and smiled.

"Chazz is my opponent!?" I was shock in disbelief at this, "Why of course Jaden. After all, why not have the best beat the best." Crowler walked over to the middle of the duel arena Chazz and I were standing.

We were in the duel practicing arena with four different arenas for other duelist to use. Chazz was smirking at me, "Now you two can finish that duel you had. Oh trust me, I know all about that duel." I felt my eye twitch. If he knows about it, then dad knows about, and if he knows about it…

I turn my head to see Sheppard eyes trained on me, and he shook his head. Great, now I know dad is going to get me for sure. And sure enough, my phone was going off. Viximon turn to my pocket and then back at my face.

"You got this duel." She whispers to me and hop of my shoulder to sit by my legs. Ready for the duel to begin. I nodded to her and shove my deck into my duel disk, "In a way we can finish where we started." I saw Syurs and the others anime fell at this.

"Why would you accept this duel?" I heard Bastion said and I rolled my eyes, "Game on slacker." Chazz said as he put his deck in his duel disk, "Game over for you." I said as we both drew five cards.

The duel was nothing like our first duel and I was really beginning to think I was really going to lose. What really gave it away, was the cards. They aren't his usual cards, but brand new card….like the ones that came in this morning for the duel exam. How did he get a hold of them?

But then Chazz ended up saying that if it was for a teacher, he wouldn't be able to see my defeat. My downfall of being the best freshmen duelist of our year. But in the end, "That's game Chazz." I said as I did my signature pose with Vixi in my arms, happy to see me beat this boy.

Chazz was on his knees as I walked over to him and held my arms at him, "No hard feelings?" I said and he push my hand away, getting up, "I don't need help from a slacker." I had enough, "Just because you call me a slacker, doesn't mean I am. Just because you were beaten by someone in red doesn't make you a weaker man."

"You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand what I have to go through." He said and I stepped up into his face, "I wouldn't understand, trust me, you wouldn't understand what I have to go through. But you don't judge me, because if you do, I would judge you too."

"You are not in a family that-" I stop him, "Don't judge me, because I will judge you too. And I will not hold back next time." I backed off and walked to the exit to the hallway and kept walking. Not caring and went to the Chancellor office.

In the room, there was a room where Dad would use to oversee the school if he was on the island and I went to it.

Inside was like a security setup. Screens watching the school. When I closed the door, I lean to it with my back on it and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, place my face in it and cried.

Viximon was sitting by me as she patted my leg with her paw. She ended up digivolving into Renamon and kneeled to my sitting height and rubbed my arm.

I stayed like this for sometime feel the door begin to move. It was able to be open outward towards Sheppards office, "Judai." I picked up my head to see it was dad, "Dad." I got up and ran into his arms and I cried again.

Dad was wearing his usually white suit and I heard my mom talking with Renamon, "Chazz really got under her skin huh?" mom asked, "Yes, Princeton has bedn since the time they first time they met."

I felt my hair being rubbed and footsteps coming towards us, "She already won the anti-duel, and with this diel, she is being promated to Ra. I have asked a student to bring her to the dorm in a few hours." I pulled away from dad.

"No!" they were all looking at me, blinking at me, "Please, I like being in the Slifer dorm. Please don't move me." I grabbed my dad's arms and looked him in the eyes.

I know my eyes were puff up due to me crying, but I wanted to stay there. It was like own sanctuary, away from preying eyes. A place that both me and Renamon can be safe.

I search dad's eyes for anything, "Ra, Serenity, she is my daughter." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and I smile, hugging him, "Thanks daddy!" I heard mom laugh, "And she will always be."

Mom was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt under a white jacket. She was wearing a black short skirt with black jeggings with white heels that gave her two inches to her height. I smile at her and hugged her and she hug back.

We parted and I looked to dad, "You know the anti-duel was illegal in every way of the school rules." I sweat drop, "Do not worry, she and Chazz are given detention for it." And I felt my eyes twitch, "Oh man." And everyone in the room laugh, well dad just smirk and Renamon just chuckle.

They are making my misery into their own little game, great….

Dad and Mom had left and I walking to my dorm. Renamom was staying like this for a bit after being ask by my mom and dad nodded to her, agreeing with her. So everyone will be seeing that my 'pet' grown up in a short amount of time.

I walked in Syrus's room, "Jaden! I though you would be in the Ra dorm." I put my hands on hips, "Are you trying to kick me out of the dorm I'm living in? I though you were better than that." I said and he to me, hugging me and crying, "Oh Jadne! I'm so glad you are staying!"

"Can you quit with the water works already!" I said pushing the boy away from me as he clung to me, "No way, I will always be with you." "Come on I just had this shirt pressed." And we both laugh.

Chumley got up, "Shut up already!" and I gave him the bird, "Up your." And Renamon appear in the door way.

Syrus jump and Chumley was pointing, "I saw that thing jump out of your window!" "I guess all pets have to grow up at some point. Right 'Vixi.'" I said and I saw her looked at the boys. Syrus hands were shaking as he reach for Renamon, causing her to bend her head to the boy, letting him rubbed her head, "Still the same Vixi." He said and she chuckle.

"Please, call me Renamon." And he jump about ten feet in the air and Chumley felled out of his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star: Hey you guys, Kerry isn't here for this chapter, but she said she is here in spirit. You know how college is. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I thank you for giving me the support for this story. Love you guys! *Does a heart shape with fingers.***

"She-she talk!?" Chumley yelled as I put a finger to my lips, "You must swear to not talk about this. Renamon is my loyal companion and I wish for her safety on this island." I said as I closed the door and bowed to them, hoping for accepting from the two boys.

"Jaden, we're friends, of course we will help keep Renamon a secret." Syrus said as looked at me in the eyes and then back at Chumley, who was still on the ground, afraid of her, "She won't hurt you unless I say so." I said to the older boy as I reach a hand to help him up.

It's hard trying to be his friend since he always quiet and doesn't want nothing to do with me or Syrus. So I hope in a way, showing what Renamon truly is, "A Digimon?" I nodded to him, "Yep and as I said, there are good ones, like Renamon, and there are bad ones."

I held my D-3 to them, "This is what I can do to help her. But I am no way on the same level as the others." I put it away and sigh. I have the digvice for it, but I just can get Renamon to go past her Champion form nor do I have a crest to prove I am like them.

"Others?" Syrus question and I nodded, "Back home, I have a few friends that I went to school with have Digimon as well. Though they been through more than I have." I said as I yawn and cover it with my hand, "Anyway, I need to sleep, night guys."

I walked out to go to my room to sleep.

 **The next day…**

I was sitting in Dr. Crowler's room with Chazz not to far from me. Renamon was in a corner of the classroom, watching us. I had my notebook and text book out, since we were told to 'study,' but who really does.

I look up from my book and saw Crowler writing something and began thinking. I eventually took off my earbubs just to hear if anyone was talking. I had my music to listen so I wouldn't go crazy since it was quiet.

I pull my phone out to see if I had any message from Davis and the others. I was talking to them about something. Chazz was really shock to see Renamon, but I ignored him when he asked about it, along with Crowler's demanding questions.

And so begins my messaging with Zane, _"So, because you were in a anti-duel, you go in trouble with your dad."_ Zane was the only one who I really am, _"Dad doesn't like something like that. Even though he used it in his Battle City Tournament."_

After that, he never did that again, so now he bans it from his school, _"You know how to get under his skin."_

I smile, _"No, uncle Joey does. I am his good daughter that doesn't do anything bad."_ I heard my laptop give a small 'beep' and pulled it out. For the past two months, rookie Digimon have been appearing around the island and either bout to attack the students or just destroying anything that relates to humans.

I pulled up the chat to see TK and Ken were online.

 _Ken: We looked in to what you were saying._

 _TK: And we think something is going on._

I sigh and rubbed my arms, was it really this cold in this classroom or is it just me?

 _Judai: This is bad, for the past two months they have been appearing._

 _Izzy joined the chat…_

 _Izzy: Someone must be opening a portal through the Digital side and putting in the coordinates to the island. As far as I know, not many of you guys know how to do that without crashing the computers._

My eyes gave a little twitch as he posted:

 _Izzy: Not stating anything bad, it's something we are still learning in the program that Ken gave to us to use._

 _Ken: The program is a little hard to understand for the most part, but after that, it's easy sailing when you want to get to a certain part of the world._

 _TK: So that why while we were stuck using the school's computer room, you were able to do this, no matter where you were._

 _Judai: Understanding, but even I'm learning how to send Digimon to-_

"No Computers in the classroom!" my laptop was slam shut by Crowler and my eyes went to his face, "Either you saved it, or I take it away!" he said as I gasp by the sudden action, "Okay!" I pulled the laptop of my desk back into my bookbag as he walked back to his desk.

I heard Chazz chuckle and Renamon growled, causing Crowler to wimper, _"Great, just f-ing great."_

 **Somewhere in Japan….**

 _Judai left the chat…._

"What in the world?" TK hands hover the keyboard by Judai leaving the chatroom, "What's wrong TK?" his partner Patamon asked as he flew to land on his partner's head, "It's Judai, she left the chatroom where we were chatting in."

"This has been a rude upturn." Ken said as he scratch his head as Wormmon crawled over, "Maybe she had a class to run to." Ken raised his brow at him, "Her and class, doesn't usually work that well." And Wormmon chuckle at this comment.

Izzy sigh as he leans back in his computer chair with his hands behind his head and began thinking, "Who would be causing this much trouble for her?" he said as he closed his eyes and then open them back up, "Maybe we need to go there ourselves."

 **Back at Duel Academy…**

As soon as detention was over I walked out the classroom, opening my phone to text them sorry about leaving the chatroom early, explaining I was in detention for a duel, _"I feel like one of us should go over there to see what's going on."_ Izzy texted me and I stop, Renamon stopping with me.

" _If this keeps going, everyone on the island will be in danger."_ Izzy stated as I sigh, "Izzy thinks one of them needs to check out the island. Do you think that's okay?" I know what kind of Digimon Renamon is. I always asked her if she needs any help from other Digimon.

Renamon though on this and I began to worry as I felt my phone go off several times with text messages. I ignored them and waited for Renamon to respond to my question, "It might be a good idea to have a helper to the battle." I sigh at her and then smile.

Syrus ended up walking over to us, "Hey Ren, Jaden." Syrus's new nickname for Renamon. She is growing to get use of Syrus know what she was, and would defend him if I ask her to, "Hey Sy!" I shoved my phone in my bag, not responding to the text messages.

 **Later that night…**

I was standing in front of a man by the name of Titan, "If you wish to save the girl, you must beat me in a shadow game." He held out the Millennium Puzzle to me as it glowed. I covered my eyes with my hands, _"But I though the shadow games were over!"_ How was this possible.

I moved my hands away from my eyes as I saw him smirk behind his iron masked he was wearing. A black kind of top hat was on his head and wore black. Shirt, pants, and a black trench coat as well, "What are you, Batman?" I said as I placed my deck into my duel disk.

He had this type of duel vest on his chest that has his deck in and his duel disk on his left wrist, "Are you ready to lose to the Shadows?" he asked as I saw the coffin that Alexis was in, be buried into the Earth, "No are you ready to lose to a pissed off girl? Because no one mess with my friends and thinks he can get away with it."

He smirks at me, "Game on girl." He drew his first card and began his played, "Game over for you pal." As I drew my cards. And I had no mercy for this man. Shadow game or not, no one hurts the people I care.

The duel was hard, and I felt like this was the real Shadow Game. More and more of my body disappear and I was losing hope. Damn, why is this happening? I felled to my knees as Syrus and Chumley were crying my name and Renamon.

 _Renamon…_ I closed my eyes to think of something, anything at all. And I heard it, _"Kuri, Kuri."_ "What?" I open my eyes and saw the area was different. We were in a globe of darkness, Winged Kuriboh? What are you doing here?" I looked at him and he pointed to Titan, being consumed by these dark glooming weird looking creatures.

But I was paying attention to one important thing behind the man, "A Digimon." I took my D-3 out and held it up, "Reapermon….Mega!?" Oh shit! I can't even get Renamon past her Champion. I am so fucked!

Winged Kuriboh was trying to stop my uneasiness as I stared at the Mega,"Kuriboh, there is no way we can win now." Kuriboh was flying in my face, trying to show me something, "I don't understand…oh." The Digimon was a holographic, and there was still hope for me winning.

"Alright Titan." I stood up and rolled my shoulders, "This ends now! I hope you have a boat off this island, because you want be able to swim after this duel is over." I said and began my play.

And the duel went on. I kept hope as Winged Kuriboh protected me from whatever those little creatures were and I finally won, "No! I will have your soul!" I held my Hero Avaion in my hand, and threw it, like a ninja star, "Sorry Titan, but your luck finally ran out." My card struck the fake puzzle and it slid in the eye.

I saw Reapermon screamed and hurled itself at me. Renamon threw herself in between me as it attacked with it Grim Slasher, "Renamon!" and she was thrown to the wall, "No!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Star: Welcome to another chapter for all of my lovely readers. Now before we jump into anything, let me introduce you to my new friend. Say hello to Generalhyna!**

 **General Hyna:** **hello audience, I hope we can get along along well and you read what I made as well as Star-nii.**

 **Star: For those of you who doesn't know Generalhyna-sama. I will leave a link to their fanfic page for those of you who want to know Generalhyan.**

 **Gerneral Hyna: awe your sweet, but anyway my oc is gonna help Jaden on her quest to protect both the digital and human world and help any newbies who join the rank of digidestined so be mind blown.**

 **Star: u/2786541/ So if doesn't work, just find Generalhyna in my favorites to get to profile. Also, the OC that will be appearing, isn't mine. All credits go to Generalhyna-sama on the making of the character.**

 **General Hyan: so read and review and enjoy stars story as we get this party started.**

 **Star: Kerry took one glance at some parts of the story and she went back to her studies. So please understand if she isn't here. Love you guys! *does a heart with fingers.***

My eyes went wide when I saw Renamon hit the hard. We were underground of the stupid abandon dorm that on the edge of the island. What ended up happing was Syrus knew where the dorm was after Professor Banner said something about it during our scary star story we used with our duel monster cards.

When we arrive to the dorm, Alexis scared us, demanding why we were here. After telling her why, she told us we needed to stay away. Too late for that now. When she left, we went to the dorm and saw the inside litter with images of the Millennium items all over the walls.

While we were exploring, we found a picture of a Obelisk boy who we may think was in this dorm before all of the students began disappearing and a duel card. And not just any duel card; it was Cyber Tutu.

We heard her screamed and bolted to the area she was in and saw Titan. I would have Renamon knock him senseless, but he made the coffin Alexis was tied up in, disappear into the ground. And I took over, and I wasn't letting him get away.

During the Duel, a Digimon, no; a Mega, was present. And I freaked the fuck out, Reapermon.

"Renamon!" I ran to where she was and was picked up by Reapermon claw hand, "Let me go metal head!" I was struggling in his grip as he laughs, "And have you help your friend, no chance." My D-3 felled down on to the ground when I was trying to get it out, _"Damnit!"_

I looked down at it and then backed at Reapermon, "Now you belong to me." He said and I screamed out in pain as he began to crush me, "Atomic Ray!"

He cried out in pain and let go of me. I landed on my feet and grabbed my D-3. I saw these blue beams attacking Reapermon, "What the-" and I jump out of the way as a Digimon punch Reapermon, "HIAndromon…Damnit! Another Mega!?" Now I am screwed for life.

I looked over to see Alexis wasn't even here anymore, nor Syurs or Chumley, _"Please let them be safe."_ I ran to Renamon and held her in my arms, "Are you okay?" she open her eyes, slowly, "Judai…I'm sorry." I shook my head, "It's alright. You are going to be okay."

Her eyes moved to the two Mega's fighting each other, "I have to protect you." She tried getting up but gasps and held her stomach area, "We'll get you to Joe's. He can fix you up." I said and shook her head, getting up, "Judai." She said my name serious now, "We can't these two Mega's stay in the human world. Only you have the power to send them back." She said and my D-3 glowed.

"Renamon digivolve to….Kyubimon!"

"Kyubimon!" I yelled at her. She is so going to get a lecture out of me this time. I told her time and time again, don't overdo it if you are hurt badly.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon yelled as flames appear on all the tips of her tail and they were fired at Reapermon.

HiAndromon jumped back from the flames, "Atomic Ray!" he held both of his hands to Reapermon as both of his shoulders glowed, going to his hands and fired. Both attacks hit Reapermon and I looked for my laptop bag.

I open it and began typing away and open a portal, "Digi Port Open!" I yelled with my D-3 at the screen and then pointed it to Reapermon, "No!" he glowed and was pulled to the screen. I shut it closed and stared at HiAndromon.

One Mega down, one more to go, "Kyubimon…" I whisper at her as she stared at HiAndromon, ready to strike, "Wait, we are allies." I felt my ears give a twitch and I turned to the voice. A boy in an Obelisk blue male uniform walked into the room.

A petite boy stood by HiAndromon as I stared at them. The boy had brownish, blonde hair and brown eyes and have this boyish looking face as he smiles at HiAndromon… Wait, boy? Not with that waist to be in Obelisk blue boy's dorm. Or am I really that tried to even see right.

"Listen, I know this weird right now, but you have to trust me." I heard _her_ voice clearly now. A girl in the boy's dorm? You know, I am not so surprise anymore by all this. I am a girl and I'm not in the Obelisk girl's dorm, but I am not complaining at all.

"Who are you?" I asked but my world turn black and all I felt was the hard ground as I felled on my stomach.

I was able to hear voices around me as I felt my surroundings better. I kept my eyes close and knew I was in a very comfortable bed and what smells like a hospital room. Could I be in the infirmary?

I slowly open my eyes and stared at a white ceiling, _"It looks like it."_ I slowly sat up, now feeling the pain around me when Reapermon tried to kill me, _"Yeah, I'm going to be bruise there for a while."_ My stomach and arms are hurting from hell.

A white curtain was covering my bed and heard Mrs. Fontaine talking, "Punish this girl after she wakes up. She is in condition to talk." I heard footsteps fading away as the door open then close and my curtain was drawn open.

"You sleep harder than I do." I saw the person who rescued me from the Mega fight. She had a duel disk on her left arm, but it look kindof weird to say as the color didn't match the standard duel disk.

The girl walked over to me, with Viximon in her arms and I saw bandages around her stomach area, "The nurse gave her some sleeping and pain medician for her. But she can't heal like this in our world."

I wanted to cry as she carefully handed me Viximon, "Vixi…" I cradled her in my arms, "I have a friend. He knows how to fix things like this." I thought of Joe and how he can help.

The girl sigh and sat on my bed, "I guess we never finish our conversation from before. Do you remember anything that happen last night?" she asked me and I though back from when I blacked out.

"The duel, the Mega fight." The girl said to me as she placed my D-3 in front of me. I realize now, I wasn't thinking straight and my head was hurting, "If you are wondering about your uniform is, we had to throw it away to get you another set. Bleach wouldn't be able to clean all the blood on the white shirt."

I looked down to see that I am in my pajamas instead of my uniform, "Who are you?" I finally asked the girl, "My name is Bella Kazakari. And this guy on my arm is Hagurmon. He became a workable duel disk so he can stay by my side." I looked at the duel disk closely and saw where the life point gauge was two eyes blinking at me, "Hello; I am Hagurmon."

I jump a little at the sudden talking of it, "It's alright, he won't bite you." Bella said as smiles at the Digimon on her arm, _"Kazakari…why is that name familiar to me?_ "Where is my laptop?" I needed to get Renamon to Joe's and fast.

Bella got up and moved to the other side of the room to grabbed my laptop. I sent a fast text to Joe and prayed he sees it, "Here." We traded my laptop for Viximon. Viximon was sleeping hard to not be able to feel the sudden movement.

I entered the location of Joe's places and held my D-3, "Portal open." And turned it to Bella as Vixi was disappear out of her arms. I closed the laptop and lean back in the bed I was in. Joe sent a text saying she has made it safely and will let me know how she is going.

I sigh and closed my eyes, "I'm Jaden Yuki." I said to Bella as she chuckles, "Oh Judai, you can't hide who you really are." And I let my eyes fly open, "How…" and she smile, "You recognize my last name yes?"

Dad told me a story about this one boy he was friends with back when he was a kid. What was his name, "Kazakari…Do-do you know someone by the name Minato?" I had to asked this girl.

I saw her eyes go wide and she ran to me, hands on my shoulders, shaking me, "Please, tell me you know anything about his whereabouts. Please, I need to know." She was shaking to hard and I was getting really lightheaded by the sudden action and I blacked out, hearing her last words, "Damnit Ju."

Sometime later I woke up feeling a little bit better after Bella apologize to me about that sudden move she made. After I change into my uniform, Bella help me to Sheppard's office. Well I limped my was as she held me on my side. She was a bit taller than me so it made it a little bit easier.

If you would try; you could see that Bella was a female if you look closely at her chest area, which wasn't much, but me, yeah I can't get away with it. So it's the school's mistake for thinking Bella was a guy…does it work that way?

"Sy must be already in there. I'll wait out here for you if you still can't walk on you own." He let go of me and I lean towards the wall for support as I nodded, "Thank you." And the door open for me and I limped in.

I limp to stand next to Syrus and saw Chancellor getting up and I shook my head, telling him I will be fine and he sigh. He may be thinking I'm just like my father, "You two know why you are here."

"Its because we traspast into the abandon dorm, right?" I cut straight to the point with the older man, knowing what will happen, _"I'm sorry Sy."_ I wanted to say it so badly.

The man nodded, "As per the rules, you two will be expelled for the remainder of the year" Syrus gasps and I close my eyes, "Unless; you win a duel." My eyes open fast at this, "Dr. Crowler insisted that you two have a tag duel."

What!? A tag duel, what the hell, "You opponent hasn't been chosen yet, but be prepare for it. You two are dismiss." He said as he turns to the window, place his hands behind his back.

I sigh and limp with the help of Syrus out the room, thinking, _"How can this happen?"_ Bella looked up from her spot on the wall where she was leaning on. She drops her arm to look at us, "Who are you?" Syrus asked, blinking at the Obelisk.

"Minato meet Syrus, Syrus; this is Minato." I quickly said as I lean on the wall, needing the hard support. Bella kind of smile at the boy, "Nice to meet you Syrus." She said it in a little bit of a deeper of voice, but not too much.

"Nice to meet you Minato." He said, feeling a little bit happier knowing that I knew the girl. Right, we have to keep quiet about this.

 **Back at the nurse's room…**

" _I lack some of the female looks, so yeah they would think I'm a boy, but whatever." Bella said to me as she sat down on my bed. I just woke up, trying to wake up my brain. I had my laptop infront of me, in a chatroom with Joe, "So you sign in as Minato for the school year." I yawn and saw a shock look on her face._

" _Remember, I am Seto Kaiba daughter. I have access to the school database." I turn the computer to her and showed her hole profile on her, "Listen, I don't know anything about your brother, but I do know one thing."_

" _And what's that?"_

 _I yawn again, covering my mouth, "We really need to update the policy about thinking twice about students' genders. You know, adding the 'M' and 'F' on every application for now on. Because this if f-ing crazing at this point."_

 _Bella anime felled at this, trying to keep calm, "We just had a Mega fight and you are worry about the gender selection?" an angry mark appeared on her forehead, "Yeah, because if we don't, who will?" I gave her my signature fingers and her eyes twitch like hell._

 _Hagurmon transform off her arm, "If I may." She rolled her eyes and I laugh, then realize that was a bad idea, "Jestro is a great healer. Why not have him help Judai with the pain?"_

 _Bella snap her fingers, "Hagurmon you are a genius!"_

I was in my room with Bella. Syrus had to go back to class and I was able to get out of it for the next few days. Bella, was having the time of her life when she realized my room was… awesome?

I don't know if she was given any sugar at all, "This room is so small! Oh my Ra, we can make plans to pull pranks and give that cross dresser a hard time! Or or or, hear me out. We can paint the hole school pink. In America, there is a day dedicated to pranks!" she said said happily as she jumped around the room as I sat on my bed.

"I don't think dad would like that Bell." I said as I watch this side of her and I looked at her partner, "Is she always like this?" and he nodded, sadly, "She is like this, 98% of the time." She stop writing on a piece of paper and looked up, "Listen up viewers of this fanfic, if you want to see the school painted pink, bug the hell out of Star!"

 **Star: Wait what!? NO! NO NO, we are NOT painting the school Pink!**

"Oh please! Please Star! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she held her hands together with a puppy dog face, staring at thin air.

 **Star: *eye twitch* Generalhyna control your OC!**

 **Generalhyna: sorry Star but she is half toon, at times its hard to stop her once she starts...and look at her face...can you say no to such a cute face.**

 **Star: *place face in hand* Bella, the answer is no and that is final.**

Bella cross her arms and did a turn, stomping her feet, "You are no fun Star." I laugh at this, "Don't worry, Star will figure something out." And Bella turn to look at her, "She better. This will all be for nothing!" and stuff the paper in her pocket, plotting.

 **Star: Bella!**

"Quit breaking the fourth wall Star!" Bella yelled at the ceiling.

 **Star: Generalhyan!**

Hagurmon laugh and then became serious, "Bella there is a Digimon nearby." He said as he floated near her and she became serious. I stood up fast, then held my stomach, forgetting I am hurting really bad.

"Hagurmon, get ready to digivolve." Bella said as she grabbed her, what looks like a…digivice? What in Ra name is that? It looks nothing like I have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star: Hey you guys, this is going to be a really short chapter today. Sorry about that. I didn't intend for this to happen. So please read and enjoy what I have wrote. Next chapter Kerry and Generalhyan will be in the intro with me. Again; forgive me, this is a late night for me. I do not own Bella. She solo belongs to Generalhyan as well as the nickname Jestro for Wizardmon for him. So; when the name Jestro appears in the story, it is referring to Wizardmon. Also, please look forward for more adventures with Bella and Jaden, along with plot twists and random stuff. Thanks for all of you support and loving the story, it really means a lot that you guys are enjoying this. Talk to you guys later and enjoy this new chapter in Digital! Gx.**

I was staring at the thing that Bella was holding as she watch the door, "What is that? It looks nothing like what I have." I asked her and she looked down to what I was talking about, "This thing? I don't know it is, but I do know it helps Hagurmon and the others digivolve." She said as she smiles at Hagurmon.

"It's a Fusion Loader. When Andromon became my partner I was given this. Still to this day, even he doesn't know." She held her dark purple Fusion Loader at me.

Footsteps were heard as they climb the steps to the upper part of the dorm and Bella closed her hand around the object and I was biting my lips, staying quiet. My doorknob was being shaken, the person trying to get in. A cold sweat ran down the side of my face as we all held our breaths.

"Judai; open this door." A stern voice said and I smile like crazy, "Yamato-senpai!" I flew to open the door and threw my arms around his neck. I felt him smile as he hugs me back, "Judai, happy as always I see." The older blonde said and I smile at him as we pull away.

Yamato, or how he wants to be call 'Matt' was one of the original team that Davis and the others look up to when it comes to the Digital world. I got a better look at the blonde, he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a wide collar, dark green pants and dark brown shoes.

"Hey what about me?" a small voice asked and I looked around, "Down here Judai." I blink and looked down, "Tsunomon!" I giggle as I bent down to reach for the rookie in training, then held my side, gasping, "Ngh." I groan and place my head on the doorframe.

"Jestro!" Bella yelled as she held her Fusion Loader into the air and a Digimon appeared in my room, "Judai-kun is hurt really badly. Please help her!" a wizard looking digimon came to me, held his glowing hand at my stomach and said in this ancient language and I could feel the pain subsiding itself.

"Wizardmon is a great healer. He has help me when I needed it the most." Bella said as Jestro blushed "Awe Bella your embarrassing me, I am not that good" he said as Bella wrapped a arm around him "Ah don't sell yourself short, me and Clay got your confidence up and you are a good mage Master Merlock said so and he is a all wise Wisemon" she said as Jestro blushed some more as I looked at Bella, _"How can she have a second partner?"_

I could feel Matt glaring, "Who are you." He demanded as Tsunomon jumped on his shoulders, showing his fangs, "Yamato-senpai, this is Bella, Bella this is Matt. Please play nice with each other."

I said as I pulled my head from the door, trying to get use from the pain not being there, "Alright, but I don't trust you." Matt said and Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I am here to help Ju. And that's all I am."

He watches her for some time and then sigh, "Jaden!" I turn my head and looked down from the railings to see Chumley running. Waiting, running? "Jaden! Syrus is gone!" he ran up the stairs and handed me a note.

I read the note as he tried to catch his breath, "Like hell he is leaving before our duel!" I said as I ripped the note and ran down the stairs. Syrus and I was supposed to have as a practice duel, but his note changed everything.

"More running." I heard Chumley said as I bolted to where I think Syrus is going to be. When I finally arrive, I was on the cliff overlooking the rocky surface that the people could stand or sit to fish. He had this makeshift raft made and I ran down a path to get down there.

"Syrus!" I wasn't thinking when I was going to jump but felt Matt arms grabbed me, "Woah there girl!" I struggle, "Syrus, you get your cyan hair ass off that raft and duel me!" he looked at the crowed that was here, "Jaden, you know I can't duel. They will give you a better partner."

"Idiot! I want you to be my duel partner!" I yelled at the boy as I saw Wizardmon held his staff in the air and a orange light appear around Syrus, causing the boy's raft to bust, "Oh no. I'm sorry Bella." He whispers as he lower his staff and Bella was trying to comfort him, "Hey, hey, you did your best. I'm proud of you." She hugged him and he still felt bad.

"You're dropping out." I heard Zane's voice as he stood over the cliff with Alexis. Zane has his arms cross, not faze by the Digimon, but Alexis's face said it all, she was afraid of them, "Yeah." Sryus said as he dropped his head in shame and tried to rebuilt his raft.

"Zane!" I yelled and he turn his head to me, "Duel me! They call you the 'Kaiser' and I want to know if you are worthy of that title." Matt finally let go of me and I held my gaze at him, "When she gets like this, its all over." Matt said as he sigh.

"She really is like her father." Bella said and he nodded, "You make it sound like it's a good thing." Matt said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "How about it Zane?" he chuckles at this.

We have duel dozens of times during the time we became friends in class and parts of our off time, but the others didn't know, "It's been a while since I dueled a Slifer." He said as walked off, the sun setting on us.

When it became dark we were standing in front of the area where the lighthouse walkway was, "Oh great, my best friend and my big brother dueling each other. Who should I cheer for?" Syrus said as Tsunomon laugh at the boy, "Always cheer for Jaden! After all she is way better than everyone!"

I sweatdrop at him as Zane and I got ready for our duel, thanks to Bella lending me Hagurmon as my duel disk "Don't worry Hagurmon, you are in safe hands with me."

I could feel Hagurmon nod, "Bella has use me for duels before. So I know what to be expected. After all, I am a working duel disk Judai." I smile at him and nodded, "Thank you for trusting me." And I looked up at Zane, "Are you ready to lose Zane?"

"I could ask you the same." We yelled duel and we drew our cards.

 **Bella's POV**

"So what are these again?" I heard Alexis asked as she petted Tsunomon as he snuggled in her arms, liking her, "They are known as Digimon; our partners for life." Matt said as he watch the duel with his arms cross.

"Digimon are living creatures made from data. And that data, transmit into the human world as living being." I said as I felt Wizardmon at my leg and smiled at him. I had to keep this male feature going, even though I just want to hug Jestro. Even if this voice was going to kill me.

"Digimon? Is that what you are called?" she held Tsunomon at armslength to get a better look at him, "You can call me a Digimon all you want, but most people call me Tsunomon." He said happily as she pulled him back to hold him.

"Hey Minato?" I turn my head to Syrus, "What ups?"

"Do you think, any of us could get a Digimon too?" I cross my arms and stared back at the duel, Ju was getting her butt beat by the older boy when he powerbond his three dragons as one, "Digimons aren't something you can find in a pet store. You are chosen to have one."

Syrus though about this, "Most people are chosen at random, and most times, they are chosen for a reason." Matt said as he turn to catch Tsunomon as he jump from Alexis, "So if we are chosen, then everything will fall into place." Chumley said and I nodded.

I watch as Jaden life points hit zero and she felled down, with her knees to her sides, "Good game Zane, I feel better." She said as he walked over to help her up, "You really gave me a run for my money." She gave him her signature pose and took her deck out of Hagurmon.

Hagurmon detach himself from her arm and floated by, "Thank you Hagurmon." She hugged him and smile back at me, "Thank you Minato for allowing this." I gave her a thumbs up, "Ju, I nevermind helping you out." And she gave me a goofy smile.

I caught the corner of my eyes that Zane was giving me a glare, for what? Judai walked over to us and she hugged Jestro, "Thank you so much for helping me back there, Jestro." He blush at this and she pulled away, "Awe, Jaden, I would have done it, even if I wasn't asked to. I don't like seeing people hurt."

I got on one knee and hugged him, "Jestro, you and all the others are the best partners and person can ever ask for." And his face got redder, "Bella, you are embarrassing me." He whispers at me and Judai was trying to hold her laugh.

Hagurmon floated to me and I smiled at him, "You did good out there. Though I am a bit jealous." I stated and she laugh, "Next time." She said as she looked at Matt, "You never said why you are here Yamato-senpai. What's going on?" and Matt trained his eyes back at her.

"Jaden, I am here to take you home." He stated and I could see the shock on her face as she whisper, "What?" and the wind picked up, making her hair dance. Hell, now we are all shock at this point.

 **Jaden's POV**

"What?" I felt myself whisper this and knew why he would say this, "What do you mean?" I ran and grabbed his arm and shake it, "What are you talking about?" I demand the child of Friendship as he sigh, trying to figure out what to say.

"Joe called me earlier. Viximon didn't get hurt from some ordinary battle. It shows she fault a Mega."

My eyes widen, "Is she okay?" he turned his head away from me, "Is she okay!?" I was shaking him, feeling my heart drop each time he didn't say anything, "Is she fucking okay?" I lean my head on his chest, fighting back the tears, as he wrapped his arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Star: A nice and very long chapter for you guys this time!**

 **Kerry: Generalhyna, how the hell do you control Bella?**

 **GeneralHyna: get her on a date with her boyfriends or have her torture the Teentitans go, makes me happy she tortures them,**

 **Star: There's your answer Kerry.**

 **Kerry: *slams face into keyboard.* I hate midterms.**

 **Star: *sweat drops* Come on Bella is adorable. Right Generalhyna?**

 **General Hyna: yuppers, but she can be crafty and also...I hate midterms as well, I been in it once when I was briefly in college.**

 **Star: See, even Generalhyna is on your side.**

 **Kerry: *picks up face* Crafty!? Oh god! *reads chapter* Oh no! Why!? Star!**

 **Star: Generalhyan approve of it!**

 **Generalhyna: I even have an idea to humiliate Hamlton...and I am gonna give a new archetype to bring the free loader down**

 **Kerry: Evil, I like this guy.**

 **Star: *sighs in relief* Told you you would like Generalhyna-sama.**

 **Kerry: "turns on a lightsabor* don't change the subject Star! I saw the documents' you two have plan for this story!**

 **Star: Generalhyna, I'm leaving the disclaimer to you.*runs away***

 **General Hyna: (To Star) COWARD! but as I straighten out this with Kerry-chan, Star Child doesn't own Yugioh Gx and Digimon or my OC Bella, Bella belongs to me, and the plot belongs to Star Children, now excuse me *Pulls a Therapy couch* Let me explain out.**

 **Kerry: *takes off after Star* Get your ass back here Star! I don't know your password!**

 **Star: That's a good thing! *jumps over Hyna therapy couch***

 **Kerry: Star! I leave for midterms and this happens! *jumps over therapy couch and grabs at Star's feet***

 **Star: Enjoy! Ahh! *falls to the ground* Hyna! Kerry being mean!**

 **Generalhyna: I have no idea what to do to not make the argument worst, but what are you gonna do Kerry chan?**

 **Kerry: Don't worry Hyna-kun, by the end of all this, I could be writing the next chapter, because Star-senpai is going to a have a 'cold.' *laughs evilly* Enjoy this long chapter everyone! Love you guys! *blows a kiss***

 **General Hyna: and I thought female heroines are scary, but enjoy**

I sat in my bed with my knees pulled to my chest as I wrap my arms around them. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen a couple of nights ago. I closed my eyes and place my face in my knees.

 **Two nights ago….**

" _With Viximon hurt, there is no way you can keep going at the rate you are at." Matt said as he kept his arms around me and I was shaking. I couldn't think at all, Vixi was hurt. I was powerless. I couldn't even help her._

" _So, because of all this, dad wants me home?" I said in his chest for only him to hear, "When he heard about what happen, he began to take action." He said to me as I pulled away from him. I was feeling my eyes become watery._

" _This is all my fault." I said as I placed my hands on my face, "I wasn't strong enough for her. And she is hurt because of me." I said as I cried, "Ju." Bella wrapped me in her arms, needing to be there for me._

 _She was the only other person here that understands the importance of a Digimon, "Judai-kun, you can't feel like this." Bella said as she pulled me away from her, looking me in the eyes, "They can feel our emotions. Vixi will be fine, as long as you stay the way you are, she will heal fast and be back on her feet in time. Cheer up." She smile at me, trying to make me feel better._

 _I smile back at her, trying my best, "Come on, give us the Jaden we all know and love." She said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a little shake, causing me to laugh, "Thanks Mnato."_

 _I turn my attention to Matt, "Matt, I am sorry, I will not go back. Not now." He sigh rubbing the back of his head, "Guess your mind is made up." Tsunomon said as he hopped by my feet, getting my attention. I picked him up and hugged him, "She is just like her father." Matt said as Bella, rolled her eye, "And you make it sound like it's a good thing." All three of us laugh, knowing what that means as my friends looked confused by this, well not Zane._

" _Alright, then we are staying!" Tsunomon said happily as he jumped out of my arms and hopped around the group, "What?" I watch Matt's eyes as he tried to figure out what to say, "Your dad already figure out you would do this. So he asked me to stay until Viximon recovers from her injuries. But on one condition."_

" _What is that?"_

" _He wants a full detailed report about what happen at the abandon dorm. And Izzy wants the data on that Mega you fault so he figures out how they are coming."_

 _My face paled, "I hate doing reports." "Well, maybe you should stop having fun without us." Matt said as he ruffled my hair, causing me to groan, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to make this hairstyle." I said to him, giving him a playful glare, "To look like a Kuriboh, I don't want to know." He laugh as I began running after him._

" _Wait until Vixi comes back! I have her get you for that one!" which made him laugh even harder as I chased after him as he ran to the Slifer Dorm, "Should we help him?" Syrus asked as Tsunomon laugh and jump onto his head, "Nope, she won't hurt him. No matter how hard she tries."_

 **Back into the present….**

I was staying contact with Joe on Vixi progress with her healing. Even with the help of Jestro, she still not needs more time. And with the tag duel not too far away, I really want her to be there to see me win with Syrus.

We both have been dueling each other and planning new moves and different actions as we go over the past two days. I feel confident about our duel, but Sy on the other hand still doesn't. But he was a heck of a lot better after I dueled Zane.

Speaking of Zane, I saw his text pop up on my cell, _"Professor gave us the okay to use your duel as our report."_ I smile at this. Yesterday after class I asked the teacher if we can use my tag duel punishment as our report. He needed to speak with Sheppard about this first before he could give us an answer.

" _Awesome. We are having a practice duel later on today. If you want, you can swing by and watch us duel."_ I started on a little bit of the report to get us started and begun to add what we are going through in order to prepare the duel.

We are also going to add the fact we don't even know who we are going to duel, so this will be one heck of a report, _"Is that guy going to be there?"_ I blinked at this, _"You mean Yamato-senpai?"_ Matt was given an Obelisk uniform to wear while he was on the island until further notice. _"Minato."_

Ever since Bella has been hanging around, Zane been acting weird. And I didn't understand why, _"Maybe, I don't know at all. Usually he has after school stuff to take care."_ Matt and I are the only two people who knows Bella is a girl, but she asked us to keep it to ourselves about it.

A knocked came from my door as Zane text message was ignore. I open the door to see Matt, "Hey, Chumley's dad is asking him for a duel." I looked over the railing as I saw him, Syrus and Professor Banner were walking back to the dorm.

Chumley's dad had ended up coming to the island, demanding Chumley to drop out and go back home to their family business. Boy, how I knew how that feels, "Well Chum, what's the verdict?" I asked the older boy.

"They have to duel in order for him to stay. He has to win." I smile, "He's a rookie. There is no way his dad could win." Chumley has this duel in the bag, "Three state champion." Professor Banner stated and my face drop. Damnit, why did he have to say that.

"Then Chumley will have to duel like there is no tomorrow." Bella came down the dirt path as she waved to everyone, Hagurmon, floating by her head, "Jaden's right Chum. Let's get that deck up and running." She said as she wrapped her arm around the boy's neck, causing the boy to blush, "Minato right. Let's go!"

We had stayed up til well into the night, helping Chumley build his deck. Bella was given the boy a huge boast of self-confidents as she showed the boy what he could do. Until this happen; Matt I am so going to kill you.

She stole his soda he was drinking and went on a sugar rush, causing Hagurmon to sweat drop at the girl as she ran out the room, laughing, "I swear, if the school is pink tomorrow morning, I am done." I said as Hagurmon floated by me, "This is the reason she must not have sugar stuff."

Bella, for most parts, is a girl who is like any person who wants to have fun. And will throw a party just for about anything. But the one thing that worries me the most is; _**BOOM!**_ The cannon was released.

"Its safe to say the school is painted pink." Tsuomon said as he sat on Matt's shoulder and Hagurmon sigh, "You are most correct." And he floated out the room, going to retrieve his partner if she past out from her sugar rush.

"Will Minato be okay?" I turn to Chumley, "Like hell I know. That boy more hyperactive than I am."

"You make it sound like it's a good thing." And I face palm at Matt statement, "It's not a statement." And he chuckles at me. Ra; I miss Vixi.

 **The next morning….**

I was six in the morning and I was getting ready for Chumley's duel with his father. I fixed my collar and turn my face to my wall mirror. I slept really hard, and my hair said it all. Hopefully my brushing can fix it to make my signature look.

Normally I never let it air dry, but last night I felled asleep after I took some pain medication. Jestro help with most of the pain, but there still a small bit that I will feel from time to time. I grabbed my hair spray as I brush.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"I give up." I put both items down. My hair will have to be down as I pulled the bobbie pins out and flipped my hair down to use my fingers to brush through it. Matt cruse me and now my hair is screwing with me.

I flipped it back up and stared at myself, "Guess it's going down for the day." My hair, if I don't do anything to it, goes to my shoulders as the orange takes a bit more over.

As I started to brush my hair, someone knock on my door, "It's open." I called out as the door open, "Andromon?" I blink as I saw Bella leaning on him. I help her to my bed and she felled asleep.

"What happen?" I asked the taller Digimon and he shook his head, "Her sugar crash was bad. I made her fix the school's color back the way it should." I looked at the older girl as she slept in my bed, like nothing happen.

"Well, she can stay in here for now. Will she be awake for the duel?" I was asking about my tag duel I am having later on with Syrus, "She will be. I am sure she will be awake to see it." I nodded and began thinking.

I wanted to ask him a question, but I wasn't sure if I should ask him. I have no idea with he was there when it happened. I pulled the question back, now knowing I will have to ask her about it later.

"Okay, Chumley's duel is about to go down. See you later!" I ran out the room, slamming the door behind me, hoping it will wake the girl.

I ran to the Dojo that the dorm has. It's mostly use for anything, from duels to parties. You name it. Bella has wanted to use it for something, but she made me forget it, "Bad hair day kid." Matt said as I hugged Tsunomon when he jumped into my arms.

"You did it, not me." I stated as we sated down on the floor. I was sitting on my knees as Tsunomon sat in my lap, "Judai looks cuter this way." I blush at his comment, "Your face is beat red, Jaden." Professor Banner said as Pharaoh came to sit next to me, hissing at Tsunomon, "You want a fight cat?" he said and I held him back.

"Matt, control your pet." I handed him back to Matt as the cat try to jump at him, "He really hates the Digimon." Syrus said as he sat next to me and I sigh, "I don't know why he doesn't like them." As Chumley and his dad came walking in.

"Chumley if you win, you can stay at the school. If you lose, you will come home to work on the family's business." His buff out dad said as they got their duel disk ready and slide the decks in, "I'm going to show you how good of a duelist I am, dad."

My heart reach out for Chumley. I knew how he felt about family business. Sometimes it's hard for me to prove to my dad that I am good. Even though I never…I jump when Matt grabbed my hand and squeeze it, giving me a boost of self-esteem.

I turned to him and smile, squeezing it back. I nodded at him and turn back to the duel.

The duel was, how can I say this, different. How different you may ask? Too much hot sauce for me, that's for sure. You don't see me throwing out Blue eyes in my duels do you. Half way into the duel, something happen.

A flash of light blinded us and it finally dim down to show Chumley was holding an egg, "It's a Digi-egg!" Tsunomon yelled as he jumped around and I stood up. No way! I ran over to see it, "It's a Digi-egg." I whisper as I looked at Chumley to see he has the same Digivice as Matt.

The egg was color a pale blueish green with a flame on it. I held my hands out to him to hold the egg for him so he can finish the duel. Which, in the end lost.

I handed him back the egg and we follow him back to his room. He was going to leave, and he won't know how to take care a Digimon.

I grabbed the blankets from both of their beds and Matt help make sure the egg was place safely on it, "It must say warm." He said as Tsuomon sniff it, "Whatever it is, it's going to hatch. Look!" we all gather around it as it began to crack.

A glowed appear around the egg as we stare at it. The light faded away as a blueish green little dragon appear before us, staring at Chumley. The fresh level Digimon had red and black horns on its head and wings, "Hi-ya! My name is Petimon!" he jumped into Chumley's arms, causing the boy freak out a bit by the sudden action, "So cute!" I said as I petted the newly hatch Digimon.

"Petimon is a cheerful Digimon. Although, his Atsui Toiki is something to stay away from, if you don't mind visiting the burn ward." Tsunomon said as the baby Digimon began to fly, "Congratulations Chum." I said and he smile sadly, "Thanks Jay, but it won't work out." He said as he grabbed his bags and walked out, causing his Digimon to follow him.

We follow him all the way to the port where Professor Banner was present, "Where's my dad." He asked the teacher, "He wanted me to give you this." He handed Chumley a note.

He read it and smile, "I'll make you proud dad!" he called out to the ocean and turn to Petimon, "Looks like I'm stuck with you." And the baby dragon smile at him. Matt held his hand to the boy, "If you like, I can help you begin your own journey, Chumley." And the older Slifer took it.

I looked at my phone, "Sy, we have two hours before our duel. We need to practice. Matt, take care of Chumley." I took the smaller boy hand and ran to back to dorm, need to get ready for our duel.

We gather our duel disks and decks together, talking about what game plans we should go with, "Chumley is really lucky." We were walking to the school. Matt told us to go ahead so he can talk to more to Chumley, "Yeah, it was really something." I said as we enter the school.

"It's really random. No one knows who will get a Digimon. I was surprise when Viximon came into my life. It was weird at first, but then you get use to it."

We went to the duel arena, seeing how it was already feeling up. There was an hour before the duel and I was sure we were finally ready to face Crowler's opponents.

 **One hour later…**

"The tag duel is about to begin!" Crowler spoked into a microphone. The students were rearing to go for this duel, "In this corner, the two slackers, I mean, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!" my eye twitch as we walked to the stage. We were in the Obelisk arena for our duel.

"Do you think my echo can be your duel partner?" he blushes as I swing my arm around his neck, "For the last time, you are my partner." "Was worth a try." And we laugh.

"And in this corner, coming back from their retirement, the Paradox brothers!" Now I wish they just expelled us since day one. Both brothers did a flip into the arena and stood shoulder to shoulder, "Prepare for." The orange brother began, "For your own down fall." The green brother finish as they both cross their arms, "For this is the last time you will duel." The said together.

I stared at both the brothers and saw them flinch at me. Yep, they know who I belong to and I put my index finger to my lips, hoping they shut up about me. They saw I meant business and acted like nothing happen.

"Game on!" we all yelled, not waiting on Crowler to say anything. I drew my cards, "Game over for you." I whisper as Syrus began his play, praying he does what we talk about, _"Zane, I hope you get as much data as you can."_

I was this close to losing my mind with all of these damn rhymes that the two brothers kept talking. No wonder uncle Joey said he wanted to claw his ears out when him and Yugi duel them. And I don't blame uncle Joey at all.

The duel had everyone on the edge of their seats as they called for more. Syrus has mess up a couple of times and we had nothing on the field. I hung my head, trying to find a way to turn this duel around fast.

"Jaden Yuki, you must play a move, or forfeit by default." The announcer said as I looked at my hand, "Give up." Para said, "For it impossible." Dox finish and I looked up at them, glaring, "Give up?" I asked as I reach for my deck.

"The game not over til the card has been play, the last life point has been expire!" I said as I drew it and looked at it, "Because you have no idea who you are talking. My name is Jaden Yuki, your executioner!" I hope this help Syrus, because now it will be up to him to help me out.

And the duel went on. I ignore most of the crowd so I could pay attention to what Syrus was doing, thankful for catching on what I was hinting. And we finally manage to beat the two brothers.

"Oh yeah! That's game!" I gave to the two brothers my signature pose and I hugged Syrus around the neck, "We did it!" I said to him as we both laugh.

We wave to the crowd as Chumley came down the stairs with Petimon, "You are here to stay!" he hugged both of us and all three of laugh as the crowd cheered even louder, "Well, I at least know that while I am gone, you manage to take the school by storm."

I turn my head to see the one thing I have been wanting to see since the night after my first Mega fight, "Vixi!" I caught her as she jumped into my arms, laughing at the fact I was so happy to see her.

Matt dropped his arms and crossed them, "Joe sent her back during your duel. Saying she made a full recovery." I held her to my face as we both rubbed each other on cheek, happy the fact we are both together.

"Now that you have won, how about a ten-page report about what you did was wrong." My face drop at Sheppard's voice and I freak out, "Ten-page!?" "Banner, I expect it to be done by Monday?" that's two days from here, "It will be done, Chancellor." Professor Banner reassure the man and anime felled at this, "No!" everyone was laugh at my misery.

Everyone became quiet as footsteps was heard. Everyone turn to the person who was walking, "Seto Kaiba." Syrus whisper as he walked onto the stage. Dad usually doesn't come unless it's really important. Did he watch my duel against the Paradox brothers?

 _Dad._ I mouth the words, as I felt the pressure of his present in the room, "Ah, Mr. Seto Kaiba. What an honor for you to be present for a tag duel." Crowler said excitedly as he appear before my dad, "Mr. Kaiba, welcome to the Obelisk duel arena." I bow to him, hoping he understands what I am doing.

I felt his eyes go to me and I straighten myself up, looking him in the eyes. Vixi tilt her head at him, good she was playing her role as well, "You two are the duelist that broke the school rules, correct?" Syrus jump a little at the voice and I nodded.

"Yes sir, and because of this mistake, we had to show that our dueling ability was good enough to prove that we are to stay at the school or not, sir." I said as I failed to look him in the eyes. I know dad is mad at me, but, "What was the reason that made you break these rules?"

Syrus couldn't speak, "Our friend was kidnap by a duelist and demanded that if we want to see her safe, I had to duel him and win." The corner of my eye caught Crowler sweating. Did he have something to do with it?

I looked at my dad in the eyes when I said that and he stared back at me, "Very well. Let this be a warning. Do not make the same mistake students." He turned around and walked out the arena. As the school stayed quiet when he wasn't visible.

I had sent him a full report on what really happen and one to Izzy to. For dad to be here it has to be because of that.

That night I was running to the light house. Viximon was on my shoulders, "Slow down. Its not like he will leave." She said and I ran harder. I saw him, as I stop to catch my breath, and began to walk to him. Screw it, I ran to him and he open his arms to me to catch me, "Daddy!"

He rubbed my hair, and yes my hair is till to my shoulders since I wasn't dealing with it til I shower after this meeting, "What made you go after that Mega." He said as we pulled away, "I couldn't let it go free. I had to deal with it." I breath in the cold night. Winter was getting closer that's for sure.

He took off is business jacket for me to wear and I held Vixi in it, "Please don't do that again." He said and I averted my eyes, "I can't make any promises dad." I saw his hand rubbed Vixi's head, "Then, can I trust you to take care of my little girl?"

"You can trust me Master Seto." She bowed her head. I smile at the moment, want a picture of it so badly. My dad was smiling as he petted Viximon, "Dad?" he looked at me. The wind picked up again as it played with our hairs, "Do-do you know what happen to Bella Kazakari brother; Minato Kazakari."

He sigh, I knew what he was going to say wasn't going to be good at all.


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

**Kerry: Hey you guys! Welocme to another installment of Digital! Gx. I am your hostess Kerry and starting special guess, the creator of the lovely and talent Bella, Generalhyna, Hyna for short.**

 **Hynageneral: Hello people of writing universe how are you?**

 **Kerry: I bet they will be doing even better as soon as the chapter is uploaded.**

 **Hynageneral: Becha so and this is gonna be a good chapter because you are gonna hear Jaden sing like a angel to cheer up my oc!**

 **Kerry: Both me and Hyna both agree that this song is the best for this chapter!**

 **Hynageneral: and I am inspired, a song for a special occasion *Giggles* me and my Ocs partner Piedmont may sing shinny or reveal a new parter that joined her army thats like Tamatora and scare some of the rude obelisks by singing Shiny.**

 **Kerry: *laughs* Hey lets save that for a chapter. Let's keep stuff like that to ourselves. Crowler already being tormented for this chapter.**

 **Kerry: For those of you who are worry about Star from the last chapter, please don't. This worked out not as plan. Star had a really rough week and half during the writing of this chapter and close of the end of the last chapter due to her working. She hasn't work on much except on few parts here and there for future chapters. so she has let me work on this for a bit until she can fix herself from work. So for now, you get this girl and Hyna.**

 **Hyna General: so pray for her and help her out by reviewing for her, I think that will help her out.**

 **Kerry: Please enjoy this chapter! This is Part one for this. After all of the editing, and even Hyna will agree, my fingers will be hurting from all this typing. And Disclaimer time!**

 **For those of you who are new to the story, We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-OH! Gx And for the Oc that will be in this chapter belongs to my friend Hyna! Do you want to say anything else Hyna?**

 **Hynageneral: yeah *Mimicing Bill Chiphers voice* I am watching you**

 **Kerry: *Laughs* We heart you guys! *makes a heart shape with index and thumb fingers***

My dad was trying to figure out what to say at this point, "Where do I begin." He sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, "Who was Minato to you." I stated to him and he blew air, "Minato Kazakari was an old friend of mine back when we were kids."

Viximon jumped out of my arms and digivolve into Renamon and she jump on top of the lighthouse. She said she will keep watch for us, "You already know I was adopt by Gozaburo Kaiba, so I will skip that small talk."

Gozaburo Kaiba was, as my father has stated for years; an evil man. My father and my uncle Mokuba were adopt under him as he was the CEO, well former CEO of KaibaCorp, or KC for short. Before my father took over, the company was a manufacturer of arms. So he was always dealing with tanks and guns when war would break out.

I do have a step uncle name Noah, which I don't know much of since dad never said anything about him. Uncle Mokuba doesn't say much either, under my dad wishes. I would say this though, I'm really good at chess thanks to dad. He said it's a way to understand you opponents easily.

When my father became the next heir to the company, he threw out the older workers who were involve with Gozaburo and threw in new workers and became a gaming corporation. That's why we have duel disk on our arms instead of guns in our hands.

"One of these people I hire was an old friend, Minato Kazakari. He just graduated from the university and I asked him if he would to joined. He was smart when it came down to coding and computers. And when I told him it was dueling, he didn't hesitate when I asked."

It took dad a few years after he took over, well when he was still in high school to get a whole gaming deal down and get the company on its feet to be more.

"One day some years back, I wanted to get an old program working. It was a virtual world setup that wasn't finish. I put him on the job to see if he could find the problem in it. For months, he stayed focus on it, trying to get it to get it to work."

He shook his head as he looked to the school, "It was around the time I started up the idea for the school to happen. I was told it wouldn't work, but Minato stayed on the idea, and help push for it to happen. He said he had a little sister who loves to duel."

"Bella Kazakari." I said her name and he nodded, "I was shock when I saw a student enrolled into the school by Minato Kazakari. I thought it was him at first but when I saw the picture; it wasn't him."

I laugh a little, "Because he is old, like you dad." His eye twitch at this comment and he tap my head, "Young lady that is not nice to say." I saw Renamon laugh to herself and I glared at her, "As I as saying, Minato was working on the virtual world one afternoon when I was in my office. I decide to look at my security camera in the lab he was in."

Dad eyes became sad suddenly. I was use to his icy look he always give, but now, I'm scared of what he was going to say, "What I saw, made me run to see what happen. He was typing something and there was this flash of light, destroyed the camera and audio feed coming to me. I ran over to see the lab destroyed, everything that was related to the virtual world was gone. Mother bored, equipment, notes, computers, everything was gone or destroyed. And Minato was gone and I didn't know what to do."

I hugged him as I try to take away any sadness from him, "I didn't know how to tell his family. But one fact remains; he was missing and no one seen him since then. No leads or traces of anything."

I pulled away from him, now it makes since, "That's why you were against me going to Digital World to save the world."

"If anything would ever happen to you, I could never forgive myself. Losing you, your mom. I wouldn't be able to handle it. And when Minato disappear, I lost it. He was my best friend growing up when Gozaburo had me played as a puppet."

"Don't worry!" he looked at me, "The Digital world is connected to virtual worlds on a network that connects to the internet. Izzy can find a way to trace that link and give us a way to find something that could lead to where he may be at!"

He sighs at me and then smile at me, rubbing my head, "You are like me." I rolled my eyes, "You make it sound like it's a good thing." And he chuckles at me, "It means I am your father."

We were walking towards to pier where Dad's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet is at, "Do you have an idea where they might be coming from?" I cross my arms as we walked, "Not the slightest." And he places his face in his hand, "But, someone is opening a portal for them to come in. That's a fact for sure." I reassure him as I saw Matt waiting for us, with Tsunomon hoping around.

"Anything?" dad asked him as I picked up Tsunomon to give him one last hug. Renamon jumped behind Matt, "Nothing out of the ordinary tonight." Tsunomon stated as Matt nodded, "Whoever it was, knew you would be paying a visit today." I sigh, I took this little break for granted, knowing that other Digimon will be appearing out of nowhere now.

"Yamato." I asked him and looked at, "Can you ask if Izzy can trace anything through the networks? Starting back from three or four years ago." He though on it, "Einstein should be able to. I'll let him know." I toss Tsunomon at him, "Hey! Hey!" and he growled at me, "Can it orange ball." I gave Yamato one last hug and turn to Dad.

"Can you try and not break anymore school rules for the rest of the month for me."

I shrugged, "I grantee no promises dad." And he rolled his eyes, "I will take you from this school, kicking and screaming if I have to." I have more of a playful side from mom side of the family. When it comes to business, I take it from dad and dueling to. I make sure I don't let my opponents get to me.

We watch as Yamato and Dad board the jet and began to take off, "BYE DAD! BYE YAMATO-SENPAI!" I yelled and waved at both of them as they flew off, "Well I do know one thing for sure." I said to Renamon as the jet grew smaller.

"That you have a ten-page report to do." And now I wish I went with them, "Turn that jet around!" I ran to the edge of the pier and Renamon was calling for me. This was going to be a very long night.

 **Monday…..**

"Excellect! I knew you two could do it!" Professor Banner clap as he held our reports, "Chancellor Sheppard will be proud." I looked at Syrus. We both had bags under our eyes, staying up to finish the report. And on top of that, my report with Zane we had to do.

Can this day get any better, "Now off to class you two." I groan at his cheerfulness. How the hell is he like this? Maybe Bella has something that can give me a rush to get me through the day. Like that soda stash she has.

"Slackers! Get to class!" "Oh man." Syrus said as we both ran to our first hours. Yeah, this day got so much better.

When I finally got to the class I took with Zane, I put my mask that I made and fell asleep. Its been a few hours and I need more, "Not today Jay." I felt a pen get poked into my side and I groan, "Zane, I have gym next. And I told the coach I would play baseball with the boys." And sat up to look at him.

He laughs and pointed to my cheek, "You might want to wash the ink off your cheek first. People will begin to think you study for once." I blink and turn on my camera on my phone to see ink on my left cheek. I took a picture of it with my goofy smile and began wiping it off.

"Minato Kazakari. Minato Kazakari? Not here." The teacher said as he checked off the roll call. This is the fourth class he wasn't here for. Some is not right at all. We turned in our report, "You learned your lesson?" I rubbed the back of my head, blushing, "Yes sir I did. If your friend is locked in a coffin, call the police." The teacher eyes widen and he blinked at this. He made us read out of the book and do some question as he graded the reports.

When it was finally over Zane walked me to the cafeteria, "I wonder where Minato is at. This is so weird." Renamon was on nowhere to be seen. She said she was helping little Petimon trying to get use to the human world.

"Why do you worry about him. He's a big boy." Zane has been acting weird since Bella starting to hang around me, "He's my friend that's why." I said as I cross my arms and moved a little faster. I didn't understand Zane at all, "Sorry." He grabbed me by the arm and I looked away from him.

"I feel like you are growing closer to him, that's all." I looked at him, _What does he mean by that?_ "We are friends Zane. Just like I am friends with Syrus. We are close that's all." He let go of my arm and he though on this and I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang, "Off to gym for me." I walked pass him and he stopped me, "By the way, you look-" he was stalling, "What?" and he shooked his head, "Nevermind." And I shrugged and ran to gym.

Nothing ever comes out good when you play baseball with guys. I now have dentation thanks to something Bastion did. I didn't mind when he asked us to help paint his room since he will be moving up in dorms. And once all of this is clear, I need to see Bella. It's so unlike her to miss class. It's like Bastion making a B on a quiz.

I knocked on the door to Bella room. No one is here, "Bell, open the door." I heard the door unlock and open it. Bella was in her school uniform, "Hey, you miss it. Bastion gave me dentation for something he did. And he got away scott free." I closed the door behind me as I Bella sat on her bed. I took off my boots and sat across from her, "Whats wrong Bell?" I saw sadness in her eyes. She has been crying all day from the way it looks.

"Ju-chan." She leans into me and I hugged her. She was crying, "Shh, it's okay. Take your time." I whisper to her as I rubbed circles on her back. We stay like this as she cries. I want to make her feel better, "Hey, you know something." She pulls back to look at me, "What." She asked, "I was thinking about going to the Primary Village. It's my turn to guard the place for the day." I said to her, hoping it will make feel better. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you asking me to help or you want to skip class for the rest of the day." I rolled my eyes, "I'm just going to tell dad I need to take care of a Digimon. He will patch me up for the rest of the day." She smiled and laugh at me.

We went to my dorm to open the portal, Renamon return with news, "Petimon will be fine for the remained of the day."

"Good, because we are going to the Digital World." I type on my computer and held my D-3, "Where are Andro and Jestro." She shook her head, "Don't worry, they will be there." I tilt my head to the side as she linked her arm through my, "I'm ready whenever you are."

I rolled my eyes and held my D-3 to my laptop, "Digi-port open!" and we were sucked into the laptop.

 **In the Digital World….**

I try to readjust myself as we landed in the Digital World, well Bella was on top of me, "From one friend to another, you are heavy." Bella laugh at this and got up and help me up, "You look different." I blink and looked down to see my clothes change.

"Yeah, the Digital World works really weird like this." I was wearing a black spaghetti strap midriff. I had this cream scarf that wrap around my neck and reached all the way to my knees. I had on white shorts with my black combat boots on.

"You look different too." I pointed at her and she look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight pink hoodie that has 'Life Is A Party!' in white. She has blue short shorts with white at the hem of them. She has a pink backpack on her back with black headphones drape on her neck. She has a blue wrist band that has "I have a cannon!" in white and rest on her left wrist. She was wearing purple and white high top shoes.

She looks different from what I'm used to seeing her in. She really is a tomboy to the world. I laugh at her, "What!?" she blushes and cross her arms and turn her back on me, "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this. It looks good on you." I said composing myself.

"Well, I admit it looks funny, but I love it especially when it makes others look funny faced" she said with a smile as I thought I can imagine why.

I looked around to see we are about a five-minute walk to get to the village, "Did you get us lost again?" my eye twitch and I huff at her, "For your information, it was you who got us lost." I was referring at a time when we as in her was trying to find this secret room in the school, which it does not exist.

"Come on! Ms. Dorothy has to have a room like that somewhere!" she said as we walked to the Village. Our Digimon are at the village due to it being baby Digimon there to protect them. I rolled my eyes at her, "Please, I am the daughter of the man who though up this school!" I crossed my arms at her.

Bella has this thing in her head that Ms. Dorothy has this secret room that is filled with nothing but sugary stuff and I don't want the school painted pink again because of her. She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me, "Judai! This could be the biggest party the school could ever have! Please! Help me find it!" she was giving me these puppy dog eyes, begging me to help her.

I sigh at her, "Why do I even bother." And she jumps for joy as we enter the village, happy that she was able to convince me to help her find this 'secret' room. I laugh at her as she tripped on her own two feet, too excited for her own good.

She picked up her head and laugh with me as well, as she rolled on her back.

"You must not hurt yourself Lady Bella." I jumped at the sudden voice and turn to a knight looking Digimon, "Don't worry Clay. I don't have brain damage yet." Renamon appear next to me, "Knightmon: the warrior Digimon. They are loyal to their comrades. I would stay on their good side, unless you don't mind being cut into two with their Berserk Sword attack."

I jump at the new voice and turn to see a black version of Gatomon. Instead of gold gloves, this one has purple ones. I looked at her tail to see she didn't have a ring like Kari's Gatomon does. I was looking at the two Digimon, "How is this possible?" Bella has four partners!? How is this even possible!?

Bella sat up as she hugged the black Gatomon, "Ginna, Clay, this is Judai. She is my new friend. Her partner is Renamon." The knight Digi-Clay bowed his head at me, "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Judai." The BlackGatomon waved her paw at me, "Yeah! Nice to meet you, Judai, Renamon. Thank you for being friends with Bella." Bella blush at her comment.

"I never meet a human who had many partners like you." Renamon comment at Bella and the Digimon and Bella rubbed the back of her head and laugh, "Well, I need to state something huh?" I sat down and Renamon sat besides me, listening.

"Long time ago, around the time I lost Minato, I was sad and depressed about him disappearing. I held onto his two digivices for luck or I just needed to think about him." She let go of Ginna and dug into her backpack, pulling out the original digivcies that Matt and the others have.

"One is for Ginna. She is one of two partners that Minato had." I tilt my head at her, " _One of two?"_

Andromon was walking over with a weird jester, who is currently being held by the collar of his shirt, to our group, "What did you do now Sualu?" Ginna asked as the jestor Digimon felled to the ground and cross his arms, "Andro, it won't matter. What's done is done."

Bella eyes lit up and she gave this evil smile, "What did you do?" I asked her, thinking she painted the school pink, "I may or may not accidently replace Crowler's shampoo. And his hair may or not be hot pink by the time we get back."

I blink at her and began to laugh at this, "I put red in his conditioner bottle." We both looked at each and felled on our backs laughing. Crowler is going to be the laughing stock of the school. Since his hair is going to multi-color for a bit.

We sat back up as Renamon gave me a glare and Andro gave Bella his disapprove look, "Hey Crowler has been at me since day one." I defended myself, "And why won't you tell him you are his bosses daughter?" Renamon asked as she looks at me.

"It's more fun this way and you know it." I said as I picked at my boots, "Everything more fun if Crowler doesn't know." Bella restated this as I nodded, "And I like to keep it that way. The less people knows who I am, the better."

"Are you still hung onto that rumor?" Bella was talking about the rumor of how Seto Kaiba daughter is around the school, problem is, no one knows what she looks like or how is she like. So in a way, it's good that I have kept my name change for the sake of coming here. And for the sake of my sanity.

We stayed quiet for a bit until, "Judai, did your dad say anything about Minato?" where do I begin Bella….

I gave her the same information that dad gave me. Bella sat there listening and so did the Digimon. Once I was done, Ginna spoke up, "I remember him doing something for your father, but from what you said, I don't remember anything after all that. I only saw darkness."

"It felt like we were, dead. It was cold. If it wasn't for Bella, we may not be here." After finally realizing he was Piedmon, Sualu; as he was called by Bella, said after Ginna was about to cry. "Ginna and I were Minato partners. Ever since the beginning when we came to the human world."

Bella began to tell her story about how when she and Minato were younger, two Digimon eggs appear in front of their computer one day and how he was chosen with a strange digivice, "Once the eggs hatch, it changed to what Chumley has."

I though on what she has said, "Taichi-sempai told me a similar story like yours. It was when Agumon first came to our world. But just ran amuck when he digivolve." I was small when that happen, but in America at the time.

"How did you and Renamon first meet?" Bella asked me and I turn to Renamon, "I think it was around the time when I was visiting Odaiba. It was during my junior high school and one of my friends was on the soccer team. Before the game was beginning, I was wondering around the school for the bathroom when a light appear in front of me and gave me my digivice." I pulled out my digivice and stared at it.

"It felt like a pulled and I follow it to the computer lab, where I found three other kids that had the same thing I have, but only different colors. After they explain what it was we all went to the Digital World.

When Davis and the others found their Digimon, I was feeling really doubtful I would find my, until we came across Dojo with a Digi-egg there. It was sealed with the Crest of Balance." The Crest of Balance is the symbol of the Yin-Yang.

"Her egg was yellow with the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle of it with purple surrounding it. When I picked it up, it was light as a feather. And Renemon appear before me. It took her a bit to get use of not being so formal, but I'm glad I found her." I smile at her and hugged her, thinking all of the time we were together.

Bella smile at us, "How did you get your partners?" I asked her and she smile, "Andro was my very first digi-partner that I ever gotten. One day I was doing my homework in my room when my computer started to act up. I thought it was a virus or something, but when a digivice appear, I was sucked into the Digital World.

I was brought to Primary Village when I heard a voice called of me. I followed it to find MetalKoromon. I first thought was wow, my very own Digimon. Just like Minato." Her eyes became sad and I reach out for her hand and held it.

"Today is his birthday and he isn't here to see how much we all change." She was crying and Sualu gave her some tissues she had in her bag. Ginna was hugging her side. Clay bowed his head at her, Jestro finally appear after helping some baby digimon was born. He held is staff over her as he said some ancient words and it glowed orange. Andro looked off to the distance, trying his best to find something that might be related to Minato in some way to make his partner feel better.

I came up with an idea and smile at Bella:

 _You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
_

She looked up at me hearing the lyrics and I went on:

 _And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
_

She smiles' at me and hugged Ginna:

 _Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

She cried a little more, knowing that Minato is with her:

 _So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

I was thinking back to what dad said about Minato and wish I could do something to help her:

 _Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
_

I was thinking about the time when I was by myself after Ken became good, I wasn't sure I could trust him when we were trap together.

 _Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on_

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

She was becoming better, and happier and join in to help finish the song:

 _La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

 _Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

We smile at each other, happy that the sadness was gone. And the fact our little outing is only just started…..

 **Kerry: Kerry here! Thank you so much for enjoying this chapter. This is the end of Part one. Part two will come out as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two

**Star: Hey! Star here! Going to make this short and quick. I will blame this part on Kerry. She said she posted it and it never showed up. And the fact the chapter got delated. So, had to type it back up for her. Second, Kerry isn't going to be here for a really long time. She had to go back home. And home is in Germany. Kerry was born and raise there. She is in the states due to being a aboard student or something. So; her finals are back there for her to take. Third; she will not be here during the summer in the States, but will have a part in this story if she has time. So I do not own Bella, she is Hyna creation. Apple and Samsung isn't mine either. They belong to their owners. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Digimon do not belong to me. So enjoy this part two chapter and let me know if you like these little fillers chapters. Kerry loves doing this.**

We laugh, knowing laughing can make anyone feel better, "Thanks Ju." Bella said as smile, wiping her eyes from the last remaining tears she had, "Bell, we are friends. I don't want you to feel bad or upset."

She shocked her head, "I know, it's hard right now. It's Minato's birthday. There are so many of those we miss with him and we just can't those times back." She said, looking to the sky, deep in though. I nodded at her, "It is hard. There are so many things we can't take back. We can't really say the words too that person. And other times, we don't even have the words to tell them that we really want to tell them."

I was really getting deep into this and I needed to stop. I haven't figure out what I wanted to say to him. He wouldn't understand about it. Bella looked at me, "Are you talking about Zane?" I blushed, "No!" my face is burning at this point.

She smile at me and pointed at me face, "How come your face is beat red then?" she stated and I covered my face with my hands, "Shut up!" she got up and pull me by my hands, making me stand up and she started to spin us around in circles, "Judai has a crush! Judai has a crush!"

I pull away from her as she began to bounce around with sugar in her system, "So cute! Judai's in love!" I blush and crossed my arms, "Bella! You so cannot say anything to anyone about this!" If dad founds out, Zane could be dead before we even start dating.

I looked to Andromon and he sigh, shaking his head and tried to stop the bouncing, sugar high girl, "Bells, a blood vessel might blow if you keep going." I sigh as she calmed down, "Judai-kun! You have to tell him!" I cover her mouth, "Bell, you mean well, please, between us girls; you cannot say anything to him or anyone."

I waited her to nodded and I relax and uncovered her mouth, "Ju, you got to think of your happiness. Zane could have the same feelings for you." She crossed her arms at me, scolding me in a big sister way and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not that easy, Bell."

"Sure it is! All you have to say is; 'I have feelings for you Zane.' And wait to see if he say the same thing back to you." I rolled my eyes at her, "Not happening." And she threw her arms in the air, "I give up!" that's what I wanted to hear, "But on one condition." I looked at her and she smiled evilly, "Before Christmas, you have to tell him how you feel."

"Hell f-ing no."

"Then I will do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare." I challenge her as I stared her down with my icy Kaiba stare. Thanks dad for using this on me so many times, "I dare to do it." she challenge back at me, winking at me with her smile, "Damnit."

"Kaiba's get what they want, right?" she said and I face palm, "It's dueling that makes us get what we want Bella." Great, how the hell did I agree to this again?

After going back and forth with each other, I told her I will before Christmas. We finally went back to talking about her partners.

"So who was your second partner?" I asked her as we sat down and hugged Ginna close to her. Andro saw something moving and went towards the location, "Jestro would be my next along with Clay. They were both together when both me and Andro was exploring the surrounding areas."

Renamon went after Andro, wanting to know if he needs help, "We found this medieval village. And when I say medieval, I mean like 14th century time. Anyway, when we enter, Clay and Jestro was the first two Digimon to stop us from entering the village under their ruler or king…something.

 **Flashback…**

 _Anyway, Clay was the Knightmon who was partner up with Jestro, who was the only Wizardmon that had no confidence. And because of that, his powers and attacks were weak. When Clay order him to attack me and Andro, Jestro got infected by his low confidence and doubts._

 _He digivolve to a corrupt version a Pidemon. With the help of Clay, we were able to escape and he showed us the way to the elder of the village, "Merlock, the Wisemon Digimon. He told us the only way to save and free Jestro from the sadness he has, he created the Fusion Loader and combine the powers of Andro and Clay. I didn't understand why he put Clay's power in it, but he ended up explaining how a power was forming within me and pulled Clay to me._

 _And because of the Fusion Loader, I can call upon all of their powers together, or just one if I need to. Anyway, after acquiring it, he put some of Jestro's power in the Loader to help cure him. When we returned, he already took over the village, becoming their new ruler._

 _Andromon digivolve into HiAndromon and Clay; after he was convinced that HiAndromon and I was going to save his partner, ended up digivolving into Crusadermon. As they fought, I did my best to convince Jestro if he comes with me, he would never have to feel the way he is feeling now. That he doesn't have to be afraid of anything._

 _I held the Fusion Loader at him, causing a light to surround him, changing him back to Wizardmon. He hugged me, crying that he finally found something to protect and put the rest of his power into the Fusion Loader. Before leaving, Jestro made Merlock the new ruler of the village._

 _I gave back Clay his power from the Fusion Loader, but he ended up putting the rest of his power into it, becoming my new partner, saying he couldn't stay, knowing his partner wasn't there to protect the village. I remember Jestro smiling as we left the village and went back to_ _the human world."_

 **Back to the present….**

"There you have it." Bella said as she felled to her back and put her arms behind her head as she stare to the sky, "Ginna and Sualu came around sometime later. Mom and dad weren't really to happy when they found out I was following the footsteps of Minato." She said sitting up again and scratch her cheek wirh her index finger.

She was thinking I guess the past. I know how she feel. Mom and dad weren't all to please for the first bit. I laugh at her and lean back on my arms, "Well, I will say this." She looked at me, "Having Digimon is the coolest thing to ever have. I wanted a cat, but Renamon fixed that part." I looked over to where she was.

Bella laugh, "Yeah, saved your old man from buying cat food!"

"She likes human food!"

We both laugh, "The site of fake fish is not pleasing to the eyes." Ginna stated and we both laugh harder. Only she would say that.

We picked on Ginna for a bit more until Renamon and Andro came back, Andro releasing an attack, "Gatling Attack!" we stared at the place where his attack hit.

"What's going on!?" I asked as we stood up, all six Digimon on alert as the place the attack landed, "Renamon sense an evil present in the area."

"And you should be afraid of me." A eerie voice filled our ears as a dark winged Digimon flew over to us and landed a few feet from us, "Daemon; a devil-winged Digimon. They were once light angels and were known as Seraphimon. Once they began to rebellion, they were sent to the Dark Area and became Daemom." Ginna said as she glare at the Digimon.

"You know who I am." Daemon said as he stretches his wings out, "Who cannot. It's what we all know since you tried to destroy the Digital World." Renamon answer as she stood in front of me, protecting me from his present.

I saw Bella reach for her Fusion Loader, "I wouldn't if I was you." He said, stretching his hand out and relasing a blast from his palm, hitting Bella, making her fly against the arched to the village, "BELLA!" I yelled, running to her, "I'm okay." She said as she got up, holding her stomach.

"I forgot how humans try to act strong. Those are the ones who couldn't live in the human world, under me." I turn my head to him, "And if it wasn't for that good for nothing son and step-sons of mine, I would still be ruling the human world with an iron fist."

"What are you talking about?" I said as he looked at me, "And you girl, look like one of them." I glared at him and he laugh evilly, "And you have his glare down." I was giving him the Kaiba glare and he just growled, "I guess he finally grew up."

There was only one person my dad hated the most and that was, "Gozaburo Kaiba." I let my last though be spoken into words as I stared at the Digimon, "I haven't had my name spoken since I have been trap in this world!" he said as he flew into the air, raised his left arm towards me, "Evil Inferno!" and shot a fireball at me.

I gasp, "Dimonad Storm!" she fireball disappear as Renamom's attack destroyed it. She landed in front of me, "You worthless being! Slash Nail!" he charged towards us and Renamon prepared herself.

"Clown Tricks!"

Daemon disappear as Suala appeared before us, picking up Bella, and jumped away as she grabbed her Fusion Loader and pointed it at Ginna, "GINNA! DIGIVOLVE!"

Ginna glowed, "BlackGatomon digivolve to….Lady Devimon!" she jump into the air, as Daemon flew at her, "Darkness Wave!" Ginna relase a smoke at Daemon, causing him fall to the ground.

When he landed, Renamon jumped into the air, "Diamon Storm!" releasing shards at him. he used his wings to deflect them, sending it back to her, "Renamon!" I ran to her as Bella was put down.

 **Bella POV….**

" _Damn you."_ I though as I looked towards Judai. She ran to see about Renamon as I stared at Jestro, "You ready?" I didn't want to force him but all he did was nod.

"Wizardmon digivolve too… Mistymon!" I stared at Jestro and nodded at him, "You got this!" and he nodded, lunging forward with his sword, "Blast Fire!" he swung his sword at Daemon, causing him to burn.

He screamed as he held his arm turn his head to Judai, "Evil Flapping!"

"NO!" Judai and Renamon will burn to death if the attack hits them! I ran forward, regretting it, and felled to my knees, "NO!" Judai hugged Renamon as she closed her eyes tight.

"Scarlet Tempest!" a whirlwind surrounded Judai and Renamon as the fire attack disappear into ashes. Crusadermon appear before them as I gasp, "When did Clay…." I looked at my Fusion Loader as it glowed disappear.

Judai looked up and so did Renamon at the Crusadermon and sigh. Daemon growled as Suala, Ginna, Clay, Jestro and Andro looked at him and attack:

" **Laser Lattice!"**

" **Core Dart!"**

" **Stun Whip!"**

" **Ending Snipe!"**

 **Lightning Blade!"**

Daemon screams was all you heard as all the attacks hit him. When it was finally over, and the dust stormed cleared, I saw nothing left of Daemon and I sigh, falling to lean on my arms, trying to catch my breath.

" _Damnit."_ How much more can I keep going? I looked up at Judai as she stood up and ran to where Daemon was once at. What is that girl doing?

 **Judai's POV…**

Daemon is Gozaburo Kaiba. Gozaburo Kaiba is my grandpa. I stood where he once was. Dad was right, he was an evil man. And he tried to kill me. He really must hate dad. And since he hates him, he hates me since I am his daughter.

I hugged myself since I was close to death, trying to shake away how scared I am. I looked at the spot he was once at and saw something glaring from the sunlight.

"A Ipad?" I kneeled down and picked it up, "Dead. Of course." I sigh and saw Bella's Digimon, minus Andro and Suala; disappear.

Bella walked over to me, "Lets head back before I past out." I looked to see how tired she looked and nodded.

We appear back into my room as I search my desk, looking for a charger. Did I leave it….there? I looked at the wall as Bella sat in the chair and held her head.

"Are you okay Bell?" I asked her, as I grabbed some medicine for her.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" she glared at me as she stood up and backed away from her. I never seen this side of her before. When she realized what she did, she sat down and sigh, "Sorry. That thing takes so much from me."

The Fusion Loader was on the floor as she rubbed her eye and took the medicine.

I was worry at her, "Bella, whatever this Ipad has, it may have the answers we need." I held it to show her and she nodded, "Just hang in just a little bit longer."

I walked to the door, with her following me as we stepped outside, "Ju; where are we going?" she asked as I started down the stairs and walked to the school.

"A secret."

I could feel her confuse look she was giving me as I walked faster to the school.

When we finally got there we walked to the stairs across the lobby area, "Okay, I know you are the daughter of Seto Kaiba, but don't you think it's weird?" her voice echoed out as we entered the classrooms floor.

"No, it's not. The guards know no to bother me." I said as I stood in front of a door with no handle on it and Bella looked at me, "It's a broom closet." And I had to roll my eyes, "If it's a broom closet; punch me."

"I gladly will take you on that one."

I open my collar of my shirt to reveal a duel card case necklace. I took it off and held it in front of the door. The 'KC' symbol appear on the door and open as Bella sucked in a breath.

"Holy shit."

I walked in as she followed me in, "Welcome to my office. You don't ever want to be sent here." She laughs at me, "Yes, Ms. Kaiba!" she bows at me as I walked to my desk and sat down in my chair.

A holographic screen appears in front of me, "What is your job here?" she asked me and I look at her, "I oversee the school. Chancellor Sheppard has most of the power, but under unnormal situations; I'm in charge of what happens. I'm the true principal, but always listen to Sheppard; unless I get involved."

She laughs, "Oh I am so scare." I gave her my Kaiba glare, "Do you want to be in the girls' dormitory?" I have her profile up and had erase what dorm she is supposed to be in, "Please don't."

I shrugged my shoulders and exited her profile. I looked through my desk to find my charger, "Okay, so plug this in and hook it down here; and it's alive!" the Ipad turned on.

"Judai you are a freaking genius!" Bella ran to lean over me to see the screen turn on. I type on my keyboard; okay holographic keyboard; not the point. I was able to pull up the screen that showed on the Ipad to my computer screen.

"Okay, the worst part; the password." I said as a keypad on the screen appear on the screen. Bella began to type on the screen and backed up when everything she type didn't work, "Great."

"Okay, what I can do it hack into it. I will have to do this." I turn to my right as another screen appear before me and typed away, "It will only take a day for this program to fully take form."

I took out my Iphone I use for the school and found my charger for it. I hook it up and type it away, "So what is your personal number and phone?" Bella asked me as I type, "You and Zane are so far the only two that has my personal number in this school. And my personal phone is an S8 from Samsung." I took it out to show her and put it on the desk.

"Lucky." She said as I look at her, "So what Iphone is this? Is it the 8?" I nodded at her as I turn to the first screen, "Trust me, working in my father company you need some sort of upgraded phone system. It's lets me do stuff like this for work."

The Ipad screen glowed as well as my Iphone and the second holo screen glowed, "Okay, so dad security system is going to do its thing. I will need to check back into it when Bastion duel is over."

"Do we really need to wait that long?" Bella ask, as I turn back to the first screen, "Yes; because if we work faster, Apple will shut it down and delate what is on there. And due to it being the laugange is different and I don't know what it is. So yes; we will have to wait."

I push back my chair and lean back in it and place my hands on my stomach, looking up at the ceiling; thinking.

"Judai; please, is there anything you can do?" Bella pleaded with me and I closed my eyes, "We can't rush technology. If we do; we get caught." I rubbed my eyes and sat up to look at the different screen that are going off.

Bella groan as she walked around the room, "Listen, the best thing we have to do is get some sleep. I will run this all night and connect it to my laptop in my room to watch it." I said typing on my screen as I follow it to my laptop to my room.

When I saw, it connects, I stood up and push Bella out of the room, "Go to bed. Bastion duel is tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." we exited the room and locked the door.

"And no, you can't steal this to enter my office. Its finger printed with my print. A alarm will go off if you try anything." She curses and walked off, "Goodnight, Ms. Kaiba." She said angry, "Goodnight, Ms. Kazakari."

I bow to her slightly. I never had to use my position the way I did. And for once, hated it. I never had a problem with it, but for once, using it on Bella; made me hate it. I hope the Ipad gives us the information that we are hoping for. And more importantly; tells where Minato really is.


	12. Chapter 11

**Star: Hey you guys! Star here bring you another chapter for you to read! Along with me is special guest GeneralHyna!**

 **General Hyna: Hello readers and lovers of this story**

 **Star: So to start things off; General Hyna wrote some of the story. which I will say, good job.**

 **GeneralHyna: hahah, thanks and this was my first duel to made and well I am glad I did it**

 **Star: Haha it was. And you know what, it was something considering what was in it. and it went well when you sent it to me.**

 **Hynageneral: thanks and if you are referring to the twists, well readers lets say I have a caring soul for those who were treated badly and deserve a second chance and may see these surprises in the future when I duel.**

 **Star: You guys will know as you read through this chapter.**

 **GeneralHyna: Good then let me duel Harrison, I will show you don't mess with a girl who loves cartoons and uses a funny odd deck**

 **Star: I have plans for that chapter. just you wait. it will be a good one... well as they always say disclaimers!**

 **Generalhyna: rightyo, me and Star own nothing, just the concept of the story idea and for me my oc Bella and the few cards I made myself and Digimon and yugioh gx is own by there makers, so read and review and enjoy.**

 **Star: Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Somewhere deep in the forest…**

A hooded figure put down a laptop, open and held up a D-3, "Portal open." A male voice said, darkly. He smile as a Digimon appear, "You know what to do. Don't fail me like the others." The Digimon bow and disappear into the night.

The man chuckle, "You cannot rest children. For I am the one who will cause your nightmares in your sleep to become reality." He picked up the laptop and disappear into the shadows, never to be seen in between the trees.

 **Early Morning….**

I sat up in my bed, breathing hard and sweat coming down my face. My hair was sticking to the side and back of my head, _"What a horrible nightmare!"_ I tried to calm my breathing when Renamon saw my look, "It was just a nightmare. I'm okay."

She had a worry look on her face as I started to get up, but almost felled over, "Ahh!" Renamon appear before me as she held me up, "You do not look okay." She said as she help me to my desk chair. I sigh as I rubbed my eyes and start up my laptop.

I saw that the Ipad was unlock and I change the password, "Great, the language barrier may take a little longer than I though." I started to type away on the keyboard when I heard a hurry knock, "Jaden!"

I jump to the door to see Ms. Dorothy behind the knock, "What's-" "Cards everywhere! By the dock!" I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and ran to the docks. I was still in my pajamas and wearing a jacket help me cover my upper body.

I finally arrive, with Syrus, Chumley and Bastion was behind me. I forgot that Bastion was staying the night with them so his room can dry from the paint, "Who would do this?" I said as I kneeled to grabbed a card, "Its my fault. These cards were in the desk we moved out yesterday. Look." I stood up and handed him the card.

"A formula!" It click! Bastion is the only person in this school to write a formula on his cards! But wait, "Your duel!" I said as I looked into his eyes, "They have to give you a chance to come up with a deck to play!"

"Don't worry Jaden. I have a plan." He said as I was about to argue with him. They waited for me to change and we went to the duel arena, where Chazz and Dr. Crowler was waiting, "Ready to lose, loser." Chazz said as he smirk and I glare at him.

"The only one losing is you Chazz." I said as I crossed my arms at him and stood beside Bastion, "Beat it Slacker. This is his duel, unless if he can't duel at all." I knew it!

"You are nothing more than a cheating asshole who doesn't get what he wants!" I push forward as Dr. Crowler question, "What is going on?"

"She's right." Zane's voice filled my ears, "We saw Chazz dump cards by the port last night." Alexis said as she cross her arms, "And besides, who will ever believe a cheat like you." Bella appear as she glare at the boy as he sweat.

"Thanks you guys. But a duelist always has a backup plan." He open his jacket to show six decks strap to a vest, "Don't mess with a Ra!" I said happily as I cheer for this. Now Chazz will have to think of something new.

We went to stand by the side lines as we watch the duel. I ended up getting an e-mail through my PDA, Chancellor asking me to be a part of a meeting about a student being demoted. I ask him to give me time since the duel was going on with Bastion and Chazz.

I will need to dress up since Chancellor never ask me to go to these. As we watch, we now see the real Chazz and for once I was not to please with him.

When the duel ended, I gave Bastion a hug, since he won, "Congratulations Bastion!" he blush as I let go and turn to Zane as he held his hand to Bastion, "Sorry I cannot. Not until I beat the top freshmen duelist." He looked at me as I gave him a thumbs up, "Whenever you are ready, Bast."

He laugh, "Not this go around, Jaden. I will need to prepare myself to go against you." He said and I nodded, "I look forward to beat that deck of yours then." We talk for some more as we were force out of the arena.

We heard Chazz's name get called to Chancellors office, "Wonder if he is going to go." I said sadly as I looked towards the opposite direction of the office, "Guess not." Syrus said as he sigh and heard my name get called, "I didn't do it!" I defended myself as Bella glared a me.

I walked off to the office and open the door, "Hello?" I said, poking my head into the room. Chancellor waved me in and I closed the door behind me, "Chazz isn't with you." I nodded, "Yeah, he isn't to happy that one: he lost his duel to Bastion. Two: he got caught tossing Bastion's deck into the ocean. Three: maybe won't be to happy about what this meeting is really going to be about."

I said as I tick the numbers off my fingers to let him know about what this meeting is really going to be about. He nodded, "Yes, and with that being said." I walked over to his desk as he slide a file to me.

"What do you think?" I hate these things, "He is going to be transfer to the Ra dorm." I said as I took a pen and began to write the conditions and gave it back to the older man.

We talked some more as I cross my arms. I gave him the details of the duel, "If there anything else; I will go ahead and leave for now." I said yawning and covered my mouth, "Maybe staying up to late to hunt rouge Digimon isn't a good idea." I said walking out.

 **A few days later…**

I looked up to where Chazz was standing, upset, "Dr. Crowler! Tell them it's a mistake!" I felt a angry mark appear. For these past few days my sleep has been very bad for me and I am not all to happy with this noise.

"Oh Chazz! Please! For once in your life; listen to the teacher and let me sleep in class!" I said standing up and giving him my Kaiba glare. Yeah, crankie Judai isn't a nice person to be around. Chazz flinch and ran off. I sat down and put my head on the desk, falling asleep.

I woke up to Syrus's shaking me awake, "I'm up, I'm up!" I said as I sat up. Bella was standing by my desk, "You really need to sleep." She said, "It's me." They turn to Chumley, "She has been helping me with the whole Digimon thing." I heard his tone of voice change, lair.

Petimon was hanging around with the other Digimon outside of the school. Renamon can't come in since everyone knows my 'pet' grew up. Bella looked to the door, "Ten bucks says Chazz going to run away."

"Deal!" I said loudly at this. I never back down from a challenge, "Forty if you have to duel a monkey." I said, egging her own. And she gave me a glare, "Deal. But the odds of that is very slim." We shook on it. Well, there goes my money down the drain.

 **That night…**

I ended up walking down to the pier and sat down on the edge of the deck, watching the moon reflected off the ocean. I was deep in thoughts, trying to figure out why I'm having all sorts of nightmares. Renamon thinks it's a Digimon and search the island.

I didn't hear footsteps close in on me as that person sat down next to me, "Zane?" I tilt my head at him as sat close to me. He is acting very weird for the longest time. We sat there staring at each other. I felt the air get colder as it closed itself in the November month.

'What's up?" I asked him as I looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought maybe you wanted company." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

We talk for some more until I yawn, ready for bed, "Renamon was doing a search on the island. I promise to be back at the dorm at a time." I stood up and felt him get up fast and grabbed my hand, "Zane?" I asked and he let go of my hand, "Sorry." He said with his head away from me.

He walked me back to my dorm as I saw Renamon appear, "Anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, but Chazz is leaving the island." She finishes as I sweat drop, "Damnit. I lost."

"What?" Zane asked as I rubbed the back of my head, "Minato and I made a bet to see if Chazz would run away or not." He glare at the night sky as I explain it to him, "But, he has to pay me forty if she duels a monkey." I said winking at him as he rolled his eyes, "Slim chance to see that."

"But I will be so worth it." I finish as we said goodnight and I walk up the stairs, with Renamon jumping to the door. I waved at Zane and entered my room, "So Chazz is really leaving." She nodded as I changed my clothes. I turn my attention to my laptop.

"Okay, the language barrier is still a problem to deal with." I type to see how far is it in, "Well it's halfway there." I sent Bella a message through the PDA telling her its making it.

"Whatever language it's in, it isn't Digimon language of old. You know, when Jestro speaks when he casts a spell if he isn't attacking." Renamon explain as she walked over to the screen and lean to look at the screen.

I though on this more, "I wonder." I sat down in my chair and type on the keyboard. Renamon looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. The screen had begun to work faster as it went through all sorts of programs, "There, maybe by tomorrow we will find out more information." I finish as I yawn, going to bed.

 **The next day….**

I put my hand down on my desk, trying to fall asleep again. This is the second try today. Bella wasn't looking to hot either. She ended up telling me she didn't sleep well either, but came to class as well. I was sitting next to Zane as the teacher talked.

"So, for example, when you active the field spell in your book, you can combine it with these cards." The teacher wrote something on the board, "You can- Ms. Yuki." I stand up when my name was called, "Yes?" I stuttered.

"If my class isn't entertaining for you to be in, you are welcome to take part of the freshmen class of this class. After all, with the score you had in your written exam was amazing, it would have been a waste of talent." He scolded me as I blush.

Everyone now knows why I am here, "If you would take more time in sleeping then staying all night, you will see that you can learn more with a rested mine." He said as I nodded, "Yes sir." I bow and sat down, "Honestly Ms. Yuki. I expected your father should have taught you better." And I looked down at the book.

I was hurt, but it's wasn't my fault. This has to be a Digimon doing this to us. When class finally ended I told Zane that we are going to find any signs of Chazz. To see if he came back to the island.

I met up with Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and two of her friends; Mindy and Jasmine. Renamon, Hagurumon and Petimon was with us, "Onward." I said as we walked to where I pointed down a dirt path.

The two girls, Jasmine and Mindy were now getting use to the Digimon, thanks to Renamon becoming Viximon for them. I sweat drop when she look at me like I did it, "Girls-" I started when Alexis had it.

"Chazz! Where ever you are! I hope we don't find you!" we covered our ears when she yelled out and I took the chance to get Viximon to digivolve into Kyubimon and I hoped on her back, "I'm going to look over there." I said pointing to the right of us, "Minato, please watch the others as you go down the path." Bella nodded and Kyubimon took off with me on her back.

We already know Chazz isn't on the island, but I have this sinking that we are being follow.

"There." We ended up stopping in a clearing and I scan the tree lining. I saw a hooded figure standing in front of us.

I jumped off of Kyubimon's back and stared at the figure, "Who are you?" I asked, "I am the lost one of this world. I am the one who control the ones you see. If you want to be free, beat the men of seven and all will be seen. For it's too late for the ones who are now gone from the other worlds." And he disappear into the darkness of the trees.

I was shaken by what he said and I knew Kyubimon was as well. We agree to stay quiet about this when we heard Jasmine scream, "Let's go!" I jump on Kyubimon back and took off to the noise.

We finally got there and saw Bella and…wait, "Is that a monkey?" I asked as Kyubimon stood by the others and looked down at Alexis, "Yeah it is. It took Jasmine and now wants a duel for her." I looked to see Jasmine was sitting on a leaning tree that was hanging close to a cliff, "Oh boy."

"How good of a duelist is Minato?" Mindy asked as she was worry for her roommate safety. Honestly should I answer that? In a Digimon fight; she is badass. A duel? I never seen her deck Let alone a duel itself.

"Let's be positive, I win forty bucks from this duel." I said as I got glares a me, "It was a bet! And I won!" I said, crossing my arms and turn my head. I jump off of Kyubimon's back to watch the duel.

"Game on!" both the monkey and Bella said as they both drew their cards. Bella was using Hagurumon as a duel disk.

"Monkeys first, so you start it up." Bella said as she grinned as Wheeler pounded his chest as he drew. "My turn, summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode." he said as a brown angry gorilla came up as Bella smirked, _'Easy to beat.'_ thought Bella as Wheeler placed a card face down.

"Wait, Wheeler? It has a name?" I asked as I watch the first turn go, "How the hell is it talking?" I have so many questions at this point in time, "The head gear lets him talk." I turn to the men in brown suits. Wait when they got here? What's going on!?

"Who the hell are you three!" I demanded the men as I glare at them, "Relax Ju. We will know when I win this duel." I turn to Bella as I sweat drop, "You are dueling a monkey! With a VR on it's head! You know what, I should have stay in bed!" I said sitting crossed legged on the grass with my face in my hands.

"Your turn! Your turn!" he screeched as Bella looked at her cards, _'Got to be careful'_ she said as she smirked, "From my hand I activate cost down and summon from my hand Lector the Jinzo! So Lector come on out!" she said summoning the psychic android with a secret as he looked at the field.

"Looks like you have gotten into another adventure again lla" he said as Bella rubbed the back of her head "Sorry on playing hero, but use your ability to paralyze any trap cards Wheeler has." she said as Lector nodded "On it *his eyes glowed* cyber Paralyzing attack!" he said as Wheelers face down flipped up and was revealed to be DNA surgery as it turned grey.

"Hah! Thinking of pulling a fast one, well think again for as long as Lector is on the filed all Traps are paralyzed" she said as she then pointed forward "Now Lector destroy Berserk Gorilla!" she yelled "On it *Holds his palms out* Cyber energy shock!" he yelled destroying Berserk Gorilla as Wheeler screeched.

" _Damn Bell. She is good."_

"Hah first move to be done, way to go Lector" she said oddly high fiving him surprising Jaden, "Bella...your a psychic?" she asked as Bella grinned "Yup! I sure am one and also Lector is a cool reborn spirit." she said happily "A familiar one." she said as Jaden's eyes widened in familiarity "You..."

No way. It can't be. I was going to question this more, but Wheeler Bella as he activated his turn "My turn! My turn! *Draws a card* Strategy, activate Gia Power" he said slipping the card on his field spell zone as Bella was surprise.

"Huh, why are you doing that? Lector is a Dark type monster not a earth type monster?" she said as Wheeler just pulled a card out, "Summoning Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!" he said as the machine monkey flipped confusing Bella, "What on earth are you doing!? Acrobat monkey is weaker then Lector!" she said as Lector crossed his arms.

"I have to agree and Gia Power is only giving a small boost of power." he said as Wheeler glared under his helmet "Activate spell Forbidden Chalice equip it on your monster! Your monster gains 400 Atk points but loses its effect!" he said screeching as a Chalice appeared over Lector as he gasped as the water poured on him and made him wet causing him to lose his effect as DNA surgery flipped down and was no longer grey.

"No!" Bella said as my eyes widen when his trap card was normal again.

"This isn't good, now he can activate his trap." said Lector "Thats right! That's right! Activate DNA surgery, all monsters are now beast types, beast types!" he said as the two monsters got beast like as Lector sighed "great, I look horrid. the other big five won't let me hear the end of it." he said as Bella seemed serious.

I stood up watching the duel more carefully now. Bella was in serious mode and I am to. Shit is about to hit the fan fast for this monkey. And if Bella plays her cards right, this duel could be over. But with DNA on the field and Jinzo's- um Lector, ability not working anymore, traps can be use on both sides.

"Lector, I think it's much worst then that." she said as Wheeler then activated Wild Natures release as Acrobat monkey got stronger as Bella step back.

"One last card! Activate Invigoration, making Acrobat Monkey stronger then Jinzo! Now attack Acrobat Monkey!" he yelled as the mechanical monkey flipped and destroyed Jinzo. Slamming his fists into Jinzo, making him dissipate into pixels as Bella held her hand up, "Not good" said Bella as she watched Acrobat Monkey disappear due to wild natures releases effect.

"Oh no!" "Minato!" voices were going around as I both monster disappear and Bella's life points went down bit. I watch her look at her hand and back at the monkey.

"Bella! His field is clear! You better take advantage of it!" I yelled at Bella and she nodded. I was getting weird looks now as I called out to Bella, using her real name than her alter name.

"Right it's my turn and I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. *draws her two cards as she smiled "Perfect, now I..." she started only to hear the screeching of monkeys as Bella got sad _'I see, you want to return to your family...somthing I can tell Judai want to save them as well, but to save Jasmine...I have to win, Gasnley, Crump...get ready especially with Lector'_ she thought as she looked at her cards.

"I activate a Legendary Ocean to reduce the levels of all my water type monsters by two!" Bella said as she activated the field spell destroying Gia Power and making the area to a watery land.

"Now I activate the spell card Mystic Teleport pools" she said as water appear, surrounding the area with pools of water.

"What does that spell do?" Syrus asked as I cross my arms, "It allows the user to once per turn summon up to two Water type monsters from their deck or hand. And I have a good feeling she has a few in that deck of hers." I finish as I felt something slimy go into my boot.

"AHH!" I jump onto Kyubimon's back and took off my boot, "Great, first monkeys and now fishes! Thanks a lot kid!" I yelled at Bella and she sweat drop at me and scratch the back of her head, "Sorry Judai, but it's the only way to save Jasmine." And turn back to the duel.

"I summon from my hand Gansly the Deep Sea Warrior *unfolds her deck* and Crump the Nightmare Penguin" she said as the water from two pools, with Deep Sea Warrior and a fine suited penguin crawling out from the pools.

"Alright glad to be out. *shakes off* I was bored waiting in the deck." said Crump as Gansley eye caught on Judai, "And we have a audience with Kaiba's little girl." he said as Crump turned and sawed Judai and flipped "WAHHH, the brat had a kid!" he yelled as Bella sighed.

"Yes, even your old boss can have a kid, but *turns Crumps head to Wheeler* we have a duel and isn't DNA surgery is supposed to work on you guys?" she asked as in a instant...it did as Gansley became a panther humanoid and Crump a bear.

I couldn't help but have my snare turn to a smirk when I saw the monsters looking funnier, "Where do you find these nuts Bell!" Bella puts her index finger on her lips, "Tell you later Ju-chan." And she looks forward, with a smile on her face.

"AHHHH I LOOK LIKE A STUPID BEAR NOT A AWSOME PENGUIN!" he yelled as Bella slapped him "Cool it, I have a plan and it's this. I am ending this with my Jinzo via this way I discard the spell Heroes Scarf to the graveyard to make all my monsters into warrior types in the graveyard! *discards the spell card* And then activate, the warrior returning alive to bring my now Warrior type Jinzo."

She finishes as she picked up her Jinzo card from her graveyard and I cheer in happiness, "This duel is over for those suits!" I said as I thought of a great plan to get back on them for what they did to Wheeler.

"Impossible! Impossible!" Wheeler jump in anger, "Not imposible! Heroes Scarf lets me do that. If I discard it to the graveyard, all my monsters in my graveyard becomes warrior type." She explain as Lector re appeared with a blue scarf around his neck.

"I am back! *Look at Gansly and Crump* and you two look like idiots, Crump mostly" he said as Gansly struck him with his weapon "Zip it, and use your effect to destroy that trap card" he said as Judai had to blink watching how...oddly relaxed they seemed.

" _How are they relax when a girl's life, a monkey's clan, and the rest of us are in danger? But then again, we battle Digimon on a day to day basic."_ she wondered as Lector waved a hand and used his pointer finger.

"Trap Destruction!" he said as DNA surgery disappeared in Pixels returning Gansly and Crump to normal "Much Better." he said as Crump shook "I'll say I am not meant to be a bear." he said as both the Deep Sea Warrior and Jinzo gave a look "Yeah, but your human form is like a bear." they said in unison sending Crump in a row as Bella slap them, "Enough and end this duel, with a tri attack!"

"You heard her boys! *puts his Nigagra on his back as he holds his hands out* All together now!" he said as Lector charged his psychic energy as Crump summoned icicles as they fired as Bella gave the command.

"TRINITY ATTACK OF THE SEA WARRIOR, PSYCHIC ANDROID AND DARK PENGUIN!" she yelled as the attacks struck and depleted Wheelers life points to zero as Bella gave a peace sign with Crump copying it "Done and done, and a deal is made Wheeler." she said as she lets Hagurumon off her arm.

Hagurumon floated around a little dizzy, "You need to be more careful when you use me as a duel disk sometimes." He said, regaining his center of gravity as Bella laugh and blush embarrass, "Sorry Haguru." She hugged him close and smile when she pulls him away.

I looked towards the men and march to them, holding a card, "By order of Judai Sakura Avalon Kaiba; you are under arrest! Try to run, and Kyubimon will burn you to a crisp." I said as she growled at the men when she got close.

"My father will hear about this." I said as I called him.

 **Bella's POV**

I watch Judai in action. One of the many things she does on this island. She told me once, it was her job to keep order along with Renamon. But now; she isn't alone to deal with the burden of it all. I looked towards Hagurumon and he knew what I was going to say and digivolve into Andromon.

"If I were you, I comply with the daughter of Kaiba corporation. She is a very dangerous women to not piss off." I said as Andro aim his arm at the men and they sweat drop at the Digimon. I saw Judai nodded to me and saw professor Banner.

"Seeing the daughter of Mr. Kaiba at work is a honor. Take note of this children." He said as he petted his cat.

Some hours later, Judai asked to be alone so she can explain to the others about who she is. I told her we can meet up later so I can explain what just happen in that duel.

 **Jaden's POV**

"And that's that." We were standing around the clift area where it over look the docks. I saw the men being handcuff and put on a plane. I saw Uncle Mokuba giving orders as I crossed my arms behind my back.

I even told them Minato isn't Minato, but a girl. A girl name Bella Kazakari who is looking for her brother. I kneeled down as I watch the sun gets closer to the ocean line, wondering if this was the best idea at all.

I saw Uncle Mokuba wave at me and I waved back, happy that the monkeys will be safe. I left them in their thoughts as I meet up with Bella by my office door.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to come." She said as I unlock the door and went in, "Please, with the paper work I have to go through. I will be here all night long." I said as I pulled a water bottle from the fridge.

I sat down in my chair and pulled up the data on the Ipad. It was done, but I needed to ask Bella my questions.

"I asked my dad about a group that use to work for him." I started as the five duel monster that were in the duel appear before me, "Who are you?" I started as the one who was Jinzo started, "Under your father, we were known as the "Big Five." I am sure you know who is Noah?" he asked as I nodded.

After Uncle Noah destroyed the Big Five, godfather Yugi said they were sent into cyberspace, "I found their sprits at one point and they ended up becoming my duel spirits and duel monsters."

"Gansly and Crump lived in the water realm with the other aqua type monsters as Gansly became a soldier for the sea king of the ocean lands as Crump opened his penguin park as leader of the penguin type monsters.

Jonathan was taken to Warrior Town the realm of the warrior type monsters where he became a judge, a darn famous one and a executioner. I and Nesbit went to Machine city as Nesbit became a soldier for the machine king and I became his advisor." Lector finish as I stared at them, all six of them.

"Wow, you guys survived and are now literal duel monsters" I stated as the group nodded "That is correct, and for a while we wanted revenge on your father and Yugi and his friends for this...but over time, we changed, more so *looks at Bella* when Bella stopped us." said Jonathan as Bella nodded.

"And a few other things, the biggest is Gasney adopting Carrie" said Bella as I gave them confused look and Renamon asked the question "Who is Carrie?" she asked as Nesbit spoke up. I wasn't surprise when she entered the room from the shadows.

"She is a Jinzo that possessed strong psychic powers, but due to being badly abused; it is uncontrolled and when she gets mad she mimics who she is named after from Steven king.

Gangly adopted her as his daughter, but to avoid a scandal as inter-species mating and adopting is illegal, Lector claimed she is his niece." he said as I gave them a surprised look. I was told they were really bad people, but…

"You five...really changed" she said as Gasnley smiled, a genuine smile "you have to thanks lly for that. She helped us showed us revenge is pointless and Seto had moved on and even had a daughter himself." he said as Crump got close "A real beauty as well." he said as Jonathan pulled him back.

My face got all hot as I saw Bella taken a roll of paper to hit him across the head, "Easy there." And I saw him starting at my chest and I turn my chair around, "You five are dismissed. Bella you are to stay here in my office!" Bella sigh as the Big Five disappear, leaving me to wonder what the hell am I going to do with them. Wait…

"Ra! How the hell do I explain this to dad!?" I could hear Bella chuckling behind me as I scratch my head in in panic.


	13. Author Notes!

**Hey you guys! Star here!**

 **And today I am bring you guys, not a chapter, but an author note! I know, something we all don't like reading when we see our favorite stories having when in the middle of it. But this has to be done.**

 **So to start off with on this list:**

 **Thanks you guys so much loving this fanfic! I enjoy writing this along with my friends Kerry and General Hyna!**

 **Meet the people behind the story!**

 **Kerry who isn't really with me at the moment, but is back home in Germany until further notice, loves writing filler or so parts of said chapters to add into this story. And she still doing this. She is writing a lot of them, but is only sending me ones that she enjoyed writing. So her part is always random when I see a document submitted in my emails. But she hasn't done that so far.**

 **General Hyna is with me for this story. This is a new thing for me. I never really had a co-author with me. Usually its my personal friends who gets involved like this. Anyway, as you guys can see, Hyna is the lovely creator of Bella. As I type my chapters, they are doing their parts in typing parts of the chapters.**

 **So yes, some chapters are going to take a while being posted so please bare with us. We have different time and different schedules to work around. We keep in touch with PM so we can get our ideas across. So, Hyna, you keep on doing what you do best!**

 **And my self; I'm a working female who has a job. So usually I try to work on my fanfic when I have free time or just off from work. So I usually try to make it the weekends the time to write and think on my story. With that being said, I hope you guys understand. *bows***

 **So the next two or so chapters are going to be a little different than my normal way. And so because of this, I will be doing it in parts for you guys. I have a lot plan for this story and the way its going, I will need too to explain certain stuffs that will only happen certain ways. I guess you can say it like that. But we are loving the way its going!**

 **But sometimes I think I throw a curve ball and I can feel Hyna and Kerry mentally strangling me when they see the chapter. (He-he sorry guys!)**

 **I think this is what I wanted to get out for you guys. I hope you guys understand when you read this. So please take the time to read it when it feels like we are taking too long on our chapters. We are working our hardest to get out as soon as we can!**


End file.
